Dork VS Diva
by EatingCake101
Summary: With Nikki getting the last straw of MacKenzie's constant taunts and pranks, she goes against her to show her that she's not always superior to everyone, which results in a huge feud between the two. Will Nikki be able to prove herself? Based on the movie, Mean Girls 2.
1. Nikki's Introduction

MacKenzie Hollister is the wicked witch of the west who will go out her way to make the people miserable. Of course, I am no exception. But still, I can't see why people could actually adore her. People like her shouldn't even deserve a life! Not that I am jealous of her or anything, I mean, how juvenile would that be?

I am "The New Girl" in Westchester Country Day Private School. My dad arranged a scholarship here as part of his bug exterminator contract. It's embarrassing, I know, with your dad having the most embarrassing job in the world automatically makes your life go down the drain. I tried a million times to get him start out a new career, but he loves his job so much that he is even willing to make his own daughter SUFFER?

The first few weeks of school did not turn out good. I humiliated myself thinking that MacKenzie actually was inviting me to her birthday party and tripping over her best friend and yes-woman, Jessica, spilling spaghetti and cherry jubilee all over myself in front of the ENTIRE student population! That girl's gotta serious case of brain damage!

Well, I can't say that I hate this school so much. I mean, I befriended the best friends you could ever have in the whole world, namely Chloe and Zoey. And my one and only crush, Brandon Roberts, choose me over MacKenzie to the Halloween dance and his biology partner, which was actually a very big deal. Things were actually turning out pretty good.

Just after the talent show last week, while Chloe, Zoey and I were doing our usual jobs as library shelving assistants, or LSAs, Chloe asked me the question that I was trying to cover up my entire life. She was like: "So, Nikki, I was wondering, why haven't we got the chance of meeting your family yet? I mean, Zoey and I have already told you so much about ours. It will only make sense if you tell us more about yours,"

That question was as good as, "any last words?" I knew I had promised myself one day that I would come clean to Chloe and Zoey that I was really here because my dad arranged a scholarship to Westchester Country Day as part of his contract as the school's bug exterminator, but I wasn't ready and definitely not in the mood to tell them that after the prank that MacKenzie pulled on me last week.

"Ah, my parents? Well, um... my mom stays at home and my dad..." I paused there. At least what I just said was true.

What was I going to say? The truth? But what if Chloe and Zoey think that I am a loser? I can never show my face again! But what if... no! Get that out of your head Nikki! You can't do it again. I have lied to them too many times! Like about my thoughts on their wacky ideas, the dance thing, the talent show, and now my throat gutting life.

I am totally freaking out here! It just really stinks when people are having it so much better than me. Why do I have to be this poor idiot running around and sucking up on people who treat you like something else? Why couldn't I have been like MacKenzie? A silly trash talker who wears more lip gloss than the amount of good she actually does.

What was I going to say to them? How was I going to tell them to truth? How will I tell them a lie? C'mon', somebody kill me right NOW!

**Author's Notes:**

**So, how was my first chapter? It could've been better, but no one's perfect, right?**


	2. The Worst Day Ever

With a deep breath and a half smile, I said the stupidest thing of the century.

"Um...he is the founder and CEO of... Maxwell Industries! Yes! That's it! Um…he's very famous! I stammered, giving both Chloe and Zoey fake smiles. But deep down inside, I wish I was so DEAD!

"Well, I certainly never heard about your father, though I have met celebrities before. Can we meet him one day? He does sound pretty interesting." Zoey replied.

"Oh yes! We can't wait to meet your family!" said Chloe gleefully.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. OMG! Everyone in the library started looking in our direction! I turned bright red.

"What I meant to say was that my dad is very busy. Its better if you guys don't interrupt his work." I said. Chloe and Zoey looked very disappointed, but thankfully they understood.

I don't deserve friends like these.

I can believe I did it AGAIN. It was so difficult to even stand straight. I had promised after the night with that rat at the school's dance and even made an oath declaring I would not do it again. Why is my life so hopelessly pathetic?

Tomorrow at school, things got ten times worse. The first thing I did when I walked into school was going to my locker to take some books out for class. Unfortunately, my locker neighbor was there.

"What's up hon? Heard your dad is the CEO of Maxwell Industries. Or is he?"

I almost had a heart attack. It all came back to me. I had actually forgotten that MacKenzie knew my big secret!

"Where did you hear that?" I hissed.

"Well, DUH! It's the latest gossip! Everyone knows about it! Some people thought that you were richer than me! Well that's obviously that's a lie!"

"Please MacKenzie! Don't tell anyone I had lied! I am begging you!"

"In exchange for WHAT? You humiliated me in front Brandon by stealing him away from me. You get to be in the spotlight before I get mine on 15 minutes of fame! Even though I won fair and square! And you stole my place as champion of the avant-garde art competition! You didn't even do anything while I worked almost months on that project. Your petty little friends helped you on that. The way I see it, you don't deserve your friends. And no friends, no Nikki, and no Brandon! And Brandon would finally be mine!"

With that, MacKenzie sashayed and walked away from me, leaving me clueless on what she was about to do next.

I hate it when MacKenzie sashays!

But what I hated more was guilt, and how she could make me feel the way I did.

I could tell that that was just the start of the bigger trench she was going to dig. MacKenzie was so WRONG about everything. I had to come to school extra early just to do tattoos, taking up my studies, free time and my friends from me. Brandon HIMSELF had chosen me over her. I did not and will never embarrass her in front of everybody! Even if she really deserved it! And it's not my fault the 15 minutes of fame Unpolished Amateurs were going through boot camp, right? But she doesn't get it. And it will be useless explaining it to her.

But MacKenzie was right about one thing, I don't deserve friends like them, always trying to hide my embarrassing life from others. Maybe it was wrong of me to let them waste their time with me. And Brandon, why on earth would he want to devote his time to an ugly toad such as myself? This is real life. Not some sappy romantic movie in which there will be a guaranteed a happy ending like Twilight.

Stephenie Meyer's risible supernatural romance takes down its fourth straight director (and first Oscar winner) in Bill Condon, who clearly had to check his talent at the table read. Not that the sluggish pace, monotone performances and slasher-movie climax kept the Twi-hards from waiting for the DVD, of course; "Breaking Dawn, Part 1" made half a billion dollars globally in its first two weeks of release. At least Michael Sheen looks like he's having fun.

"There you are!" I heard Chloe's voice behind me. I turned around and saw Chloe and Zoey staring at me with happy faces. I tried to smile back, but that smile quickly faded away.

"Zoey told the whole school! Now we have everyone's attention. A couple of CCPs (Cute, Cool and Popular) girls actually wanted to sit with us at lunch! How cool is that?" said Chloe.

"But Chloe and I agreed on one thing: Not to let popularity get in the way of our friendship. Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down- Oprah Winfrey" Zoey piped in. Zoey was like a human Wikipedia. Like seriously, she could remember all of Shakespeare's greatest quotes, and let me tell you, it's no easy thing to memorize.

I was now officially a CCP! You'd think that I would be jumping around crying tears of joy and pushing people out of my way to show them that I held a higher position in the school's popularity chart. But I did the complete opposite.

Friendship, trust and loyalty are very important to the two of them. And what was I doing? Not being like a snobbish CCP, but a lying, dishonest 'best friend'. I was jumping in frustration, crying tears of anger, and I was letting people push me because of my guilt.

Who woulda thought that guilt could be so painful!

"Are you okay Nikki?" I looked behind my locker just in time to see Brandon. Great!

"I am fine; just have something in my eye." I said, wiping of my tears onto my jacket. I was a little embarrassed to see him.

"You know, scientists have recently studied that too much time at the mall could wreck you, maybe MacKenzie could use a little break, she won that 100 hour spree competition in the mall that day," I giggled. Who actually says that about her? We stared at each other for quite some time. But he managed to break the silence. "So, your Dad is a CEO of some big company huh?"

"Look, Brandon, I..."

Before I can even finish…you guess it. She took Brandon by arm and squealed, "Brandon! What are you doing? I need you to cover the story for Mac's Maniacs! Stop hanging around Nikki or you'll get brainwashed by her talentless loser self!"

I wanted to scream: "Seriously MacKenzie? That's the best you've got? And you just made that speech about me stealing everthing from you and now you're here telling me I'm useless? But I just said it in my head. No one else heard it but me.

"So, um…I'll uh... talk to later then Nikki?"

"Sure! See ya!"

Even though I still felt really mad at MacKenzie, I felt better after my conversation with Brandon. My stomach filled with butterflies and I started doing my snoopy "Happy Dance".

During lunch time was the time of truth.

I couldn't believe how fast and easy MacKenzie's little scheming evil brain could form such a wicked idea in such a short time. And surprisingly, work her way through it to make it reality.

My friends and I were talking about how we had planned our performance on 15 minutes of fame. I don't want to brag or anything, but me and my band called "Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet" totally rocked out during the talent show even though MacKenzie's group" Mac's Maniacs" beaten us. But the judge, Trevor Chase, who was the producer of 15 minutes of fame, said that he liked our band so much that he wanted us to be on his show, BEFORE MacKenzie. Even though we didn't win, I was still thankful that I didn't need to transfer school and leave my friends behind.

When the worst thing in my life happened, thanks to MacKenzie.

MacKenzie plugged the microphone into the socket, scattered a fresh layer of lip-gloss (she's so vain), then walked up to the high platform in the cafeteria. "Ladies and Gentleman, I would like you to meet our school's new bug exterminator, Mr. Maxwell!"

My dad through the cafeteria's doors once he heard his name being announced. He looked so proud. Standing there wearing his bright green jumpsuit with the Maxwell Logo printed on the left, holding the vacuum-like thingy filled with insecticide.

I sat there looking at MacKenzie and placed both my hands on my mouth. Everything looked so blur as I had tears in my eyes. Thankfully, MacKenzie's little plan backfired when everyone eventually just went back into what they were doing earlier.

"Hey Nikki? You here? Because your dad sure is!"

Everybody stared at me like I just stabbed myself with a fork, even Chloe and Zoey. The whole cafeteria suddenly has whispers and snickers. MacKenzie gave me an evil smirk and winked. You couldn't believe what that she did next. She pushed my dad towards my table nearby like she was pushing people out of her way to get the latest and last exclusive Prada bag left in the store. However, he caught his balance and found himself in front of my table.

"Hi there Nikki!" He greeted me with a smile.

"Wait, so this is really your dad? I thought you said your family was rich off your butt! You said your Dad worked in some big company, right?" Chloe asked. "Nikki, what's going on?"

"Well then, I guess someone hasn't been being very honest with us, right Nikki?" said MacKenzie, obviously not realizing the damage she caused.

"Why did you lie to us Nikki?" Chloe asked, devastated.

"Well, I-" I was cut off.

Chloe ran through the crowd and out the door. I tried stopping her, but Zoey stopped me from getting any further.

"That's enough Nikki. You've done enough to make her upset."

"I didn't mean to! It's just..."

"It's just WHAT? You lied to us Nikki! You know how much trust means to us."

Zoey went through the crowd too, seemingly going after Chloe. My dad then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"How could you? Why?" I screamed at my dad.

"Your friend MacKenzie told me that you wanted me to make an appearance in school. I was just trying to get to know your new friends here." My Dad explained.

I felt my hot tears coming down my cheeks. It was too late to hide it now. I was weeping in the middle of the cafeteria with the whole school. This is the most EMBARASSING day of my life. "Well, I guess you should just go now because thanks to you, I don't have any more friends!"

My dad was taken aback by my sudden reply. But I was too upset to read his mind. I ran out the door where Chloe and Zoey ran out a while ago. I tried finding them. But I think they would enjoy a while of their lives without me in it for a while.

Hey, I was a liar, loser, and complete dork. It was like I came in a set of those awful qualities.

The halls were completely empty. There was not a student in sight. I guess everyone went into the cafeteria to see the show I had just put on. Everyone in the cafeteria now must be laughing at the drama that has just taken place.

Thanks to my dad, my great school life ten minutes ago was all gone.

**Author's Note: I do not own Dork Diaries or Twilight. The above Twilight line is provided by MSN.**


	3. That Ray of Hope

Class didn't go as I hoped, but it did go as how I expected, with stares and whispering, it was like I just started a war. When the time came to go home, I realized I couldn't look forward to that too, as my dad was there. But I had to face the music one way or another, I just wasn't in the mood for more drama, and didn't want any part of what was about to happen when I got home. I felt like everything that happened or going to happen was against me. And knowing this, I didn't think I'd feel very surprised if my parents ground me til my eighth birthday.

On my way out of school, I saw Chloe and Zoey.

They didn't look very happy to see me. Chloe gave me a pout, then turned her head back. Zoey folded her arms and did the same. I guess the whole world hates me now.

When I reached home, I hesitated to go in, and when I did, I saw my dad on the sofa.

"Nikki, wait…" he said.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am, and thank you for coming to school today, you were great," I tried covering up the tears by walking away, but my dad pulled me into a hug instead. And then I started sobbing uncontrollably, making his shirt all wet.

That night, when going to bed, I heard a knock at the door. And immediately, I knew that life just wouldn't get me off the hook.

"Go away!"

"Nikki…,"

"I am not in the mood right now mom!"

Mom came in anyway sat beside me.

"Nikki, in life there are consequences. And you have to take them whether you like it or not. But in life, there will also be hope. And if you wait long enough and always believe that that ray of hope could grow and make things better, then trust me, it will."

I stared into her eyes. She gave me a heartwarming smile.


	4. Ice Cold Heart

Tomorrow's going to be a harsh day, I could tell. I didn't want to face MacKenzie, or anyone in school in fact, the day was too much for me, as I said continuous prayers, hoping that god would erase today.

I didn't want to go to school. But I have an overdue assignment which I haven't handed up because MacKenzie stole it and fed it to her poodle. Yes, that is how much she hates me.

* * *

><p>In school the next day…<p>

I went to my locker, which was no easy task with everyone staring at you differently and trying to avoid you. When I opened my locker, I got a HUGE surprise. And trust me; I really wasn't really surprised at all.

"Oh, hello Nikki! You're looking great today. I love your stinky wet hair and soggy clothes! Are they the new trend?" MacKenzie strolled down on her noisy heels. Making such an insensitive comment while doing so which made the other CCPs laugh hard. I looked at the empty bucket that was once filled with ice-cold water that has been dumped all over me. I was freezing wet. Yesterday was bad enough. Now she's trying her luck again today. I was standing there with water and ice all over me. She was just stood there cackling. I could have sworn some had their phones out. But I had no sign of Chloe and Zoey either. Guess their part of the crowd laughing at me too. Why wouldn't they? They probably hate my guts now anyway that they would have such nerve to mock me in such a place.

I couldn't feel anything, my legs couldn't move, my head felt like I was carrying fifty stones. Everything went numb; my weak body couldn't move a muscle. I was in great pain, but yet I couldn't feel anything at all.

There were tears in my eyes. Running away from the scene was no option either. I got onto my knees and started crying. The laughing got louder and louder by the minute. I couldn't tell from whom, since everything was very blur because of my endless tears.

How could someone do such a thing? It's so, so..CRUEL. Guess it has a link. Since MacKenzie is the definition of evil. No one would help me, give me any mercy or the least, look at me pitifully. There was absolutely no hope. MacKenzie was still standing there in front of me. Pointing and laughing.

MacKenzie bent down, and whispered in my ear, "So, how does it feel like to be trashed? Life ruined, horrid, disgusting...? You are nothing but worthless and you know it. If you don't, I won't rest till' you do, ever."

Wow, and she wasn't the one getting told off for lying yesterday.

My heart felt an instant burn, and I was debating on whether I should say my last words or not.

"Back it up people! There's nothing to see here! Go! Get to class!" I heard a familer sounding voice call. Everyone started running away, including MacKenzie. Those were the last things I heard and saw before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Nikki? Nikki! Wake up!"<p>

"Huh? Wh..who's that?"

"It's me. Ms. Peterson, the school's nurse.

I opened my eyes completely and she was right. I was sitting in the nurse's room. Of all places, why am I suddenly here?

"What am I doing here?" I asked, confused.

"You don't remember? The ice incident?"

It all came back to me. Of course! MacKenzie!

"Before you blacked out, Principal Winston saw you with the other children and asked me to help you get to the nurses' office immediately. It must be terrible what they had done to you. Are you feeling any better?"

"I..I guess. AH CHOOO!"

I hope MacKenzie gets her just desserts soon for almost having me get hypothermia. I knew she was cruel and all, but I never thought she might want to play out that whole Titanic scene in front of everyone, especially after yesterday's incident. Who does that? Oh, right, we're talking about the woman who almost tried to kill me.

"Oh, dear, you're having a cold! You might want to lay down sweetie, get comfy; I'll get your parents to come get you in a while,"

I didn't protest to that, in fact, I dozed off before she reached the phone.


	5. Reconciliation

"So, how does it feel like to be trashed? Life ruined, horrid, disgusting...? You are nothing but worthless and you know it. If you don't, I won't rest til' you do. Ever."

That phrase ran through my mind a million times. I had no idea that that girl had some strong sense on a petty thing that she pulled off but blamed it on me.

My dad took me home, which was totally awkward after what happened yesterday.

_"Nikki, you have a few visitors."_

As soon as the door opened to reveal the mysterious guests, two figures ran to my side and hugged me as tightly as they could. It took me quite some time to recognize them after such a horrific week.

"Nikki! We are so sorry!" Chloe cried.

"Chloe? Zoey? What are you two doing here? I...I thought you hated me,"

"Please forgive us. We were stupid and self-centered as ever!"

"What are you talking about? I am the one who is stupid and self-centered! I am the one that should be sorry! I lied to you because of what I am and thought you two couldn't accept the truth!"

"But if we didn't make that big fuss that day at the cafeteria, you wouldn't have to be a frozen solid statue for the whole school to see. Look at you! You must have gone through so much pain!" Chloe cried again. I could tell she was truly regretful, like leaving me was the biggest mistake in her life. My heart ached.

"And like I said, not to let popularity get in the way of our friendship. Even if we lose ourselves, we must try very hard to find our way back. Our friendship, trust and loyalty are more important than anything in the world," Zoey added.

We got so emotional that we did a group cry right smack in the middle of my bedroom together. I really had the best friends anyone could have. What on earth was I thinking? My bedroom soon filled with tissue papers, tears and snot.

YEWWWW!

But it was totally worth it. And I am beginning to sound like my old-self again!

EEEPPPPPP!

Wow, I really have to give it to my mom; she really was a genius in telling me not to give up hope and to follow my heart. No matter how cliché' that sounds.

We decided MacKenzie can pull us away all she wants, but no matter how hard she tries, it didn't matter, because we were fated to be best of friends, forever and always.

But then, we knew that we weren't as lucky as everyone, because MacKenzie had torn away friendships that she claimed weren't worthy of living on the same planet with her.

The more I thought about it, the angrier I became, and I realized that a stop must be put to end this reign of ugliness MacKenzie has unleashed. I wanted to sound the ones that were broken on the inside, because nobody should be a victim of her bullying.

But after all this, I wanted a change, I wanted MacKenzie to change, and the only way to do this if someone stands out, and that was me…

**Author's note: This is pretty much a really short chapter, but I promise the next one is going to be much more exciting than ever, and you guys would never believe how Nikki is planning on her revenge plan…~**


	6. Going Smoothly

MacKenzie is gonna pay big time for what she did to me. Yes, I am doing whatever it takes to get revenge on her. No more Pushover Nikki.

I have already had Chloe and Zoey do background checks in the school for supposedly traps and hazards I don't want to step into. The coast was clear, which was the report from both of them. I was ready to unleash my plan…

Okay, I know this sounds really stupid, this plan might even fail terribly, but I know one thing, MacKenzie is the type who doesn't allow anyone to take her place at the top, which was what I called "her weakness." If I could use this against her, maybe she'll be sorry. Or maybe people will still look down on me after everything that happened, and MacKenzie will plan something huge, that might get me arrested? It sounds complicated, but hey, when you are trying to get revenge on your arch-enemy, when has it been that simple?

I read up on one of Chloe's magazines and found out a few ways to become more popular, and it took a lot of guts and willpower.

I told Chloe and Zoey both to come into school looking their best. Nothing beats perfection, maybe that's what snobbish girls around the country would say. I also had things planned for myself, I was coming to school with the best looks I can give. I place on the best clothes, jewelry, and makeup. By the time I was done I looked like a porcelain doll. It didn't really matter, because I looked like MacKenzie's twin sister anyway.

I was going to be her worst nightmare to come. Not only am I just avenging myself, but to all the other girls that had their lives ruined by her. Watch out MacKenzie, here I come…

* * *

><p>I stepped into the school's front door with a slam so that I get everyone's attention that I was here with Chloe and Zoey, looking as proud as ever. Everyone stared at my direction. I could tell that they could not break their gaze. I even saw Brandon looking my way. But I ignored him completely.<p>

I strolled to my locker, (which MacKenzie was there with her friends) they were blocking me from my locker. But they took one glance at me, then snickered.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, looks like someone has been drinking their milk, a big bucket of it!" MacKenzie noted.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say milk, but maybe a really big bucket of ice-cold water," I replied.

"Nice hairdo Maxwell, what did you do? Accidentally had it sucked up by your dad's bug machine?" Jessica snorted referring to my new hairstyle. I wouldn't actually call it perfect myself, but it was pretty nice. It was pinned up into a bun by a shiny hairpin in the shape of a butterfly.

Well, no, it's actually pinned on by a hairpin, but if you want, I can call up my dad and ask for you,"

Jessica gave a loud "hmph!" then stuck her nose in the air.

But MacKenzie was not done.

"You better watch out Maxwell! Anyone who mess with me or my BFFs will suffer,"

"Please, save your breath MacKenzie. Can't you see? I am already suffering because of you and I did absolutely nothing. But don't you worry about that, cuz' I am gonna make you feel the exact same way. Let's see how a perfect princess become the most pathetic loser among her social circle. I'll see to that soon,"

I saw how MacKenzie and her friends furrowed their brows and stared at me with their piercing and icy cold, evil eyes. Feeling the new me, I just walked away like nothing had happened. But inside I was screaming.

Soon after, some scrawny girl with a ponytail ran up to me.

"Wow, that was amazing,"

I was confused.

"What was amazing?"

"The fact that you stood up to MacKenzie Hollister? No one in history has ever done that. But you better watch out. She once made her dog poop all over my perfectly mowned lawn. I was grounded for a week because of that,"

I thanked her for her advice. At least someone has the courage to stand up to that Diva.

I turned to the right corner and tried to find Chloe and Zoey in the crowded cafeteria. Some were still jeering at me, such as the jocks and cheerleaders. But I completely ignored them. I had no time to be harassed by those idiots. Some were winking at me in a flirtatious way, like they were attracted to me or something.

Yeah right.

Then I saw something that almost blinded me. It was Brandon. He gave the widest smile and motioned for me to come over.

"Hey, Nikki,"

'Brandon! Hey…"

"You look different,"

"I…do?"

"Yeah. I saw how you stood up to MacKenzie. That took guts. I am really proud of you,"

"You are?"

"Yeah,"

We stared at each other for a while then to the floor. Then back to each other, then to the floor again. This motion kept continuing until Brandon broke the ice by asking me to sit with him for lunch.

* * *

><p>I can't believe what just happened. No, not at all.<p>

Okay, you are probably wondering what happened to me for the last 6 hours since my last update with Brandon asking me to sit with him for lunch, which I did. Nothing bad, I promise you, but something of the total opposite.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it was pushing its way out of my body. My stomach had a butterfly farm in it and my whole body was shaking as if it was doing backflips.

Brandon Roberts, THE Brandon Roberts, had just asked me a question that I thought he would never ask me in a million years.

"_Nikki, if you are not busy this weekend, I was wondering if you would…, um, go watch a movie with me?"_

I choked.

"_Excuse me? Did I hear correctly? Did you just…"_

"_Yeah, I know this movie theater downtown, and…," (He's so cute when he's shy..)_

"_Um, sure? I guess,"_

"_Great. I'll pick you up at 7. I'll see you there then?"_

"_Yes! I mean, um…, great! See you there then,"_

Wow, can you believe it?

After I finished lunch, I headed to my locker to get some books for the next lesson. Then Chloe and Zoey came running up to me.

"Nikki! Where have you been? We went on a search party just for you!" Chloe asked. I could tell she was worried.

"I am so sorry guys. I just totally forgot and I…"

"Mmm hmm," Zoey did the famous head-roll thing that Tara Banks does. (She's my epic role-model)

"Guys, you have no idea what just happened to me,"

"What happen? Did MacKenzie pulled something on you again?" Zoey asked.

"No! Brandon, well he…"

"He what?"

He…_asked me on a date_,"

The both of them stared squealing.

"Guys, c'mon! Not here,"

"Are you kidding? Nikki, this is huge!"

"Okay, maybe this is a big deal, but-,"

"But nothing! You have to step up your game girlfriend!"

"I have been reading this magazine on 'how to dress to impress', and looks like your' gonna need our help,"

After admitting they were both right, they dragged me away to get shopping-torture.

**Author's note:**

**This is the last chapter on which I do Nikki's POV. I will next play the role as the narrator.**


	7. Love and Heartbreakers

"What? Did I hear correctly? Brandon is going out with Nikki? No way, it's probably a set-up to make me look bad,"

"It's true Mac, everyone is talking about how you humiliated her and Brandon asking her out because you were so mean to her,"

"For the last time Jess, don't ever call me Mac, it's stupid. And they're just going out, it's not like they're a couple or anything,"

"You're right, like always,"

"And I can't have my beloved Brandon going out with that geek. Something has to be done, friends or not,"

"But how?"

"Haven't I taught you anything, you moron?! The best way to spoil a date is the inside scoop,"

"I'm listening,"

"And that date of theirs' are going to be a disaster, Jess, put this recording system into Brandon's back pocket before school ends, he always wear the same on the weekend. That little brat is going to be sorry that she messed with _moi_,"

* * *

><p>Chloe and Zoey fussed over Nikki like no tomorrow.<p>

"Guys! We're just going to the movies! Is there that much to fuss about?"

"Nikki, first dates are crucial. It forms an impression on the guy,"

After all that trouble, Nikki looked like she was attending to heaven, so formal that she actually rejected.

"I am not going to the movies looking like this, especially with Brandon,"

"C'mon Nikki, you do want him to fall in love with you, right?"

"Guys, if he wasn't, he wouldn't ask me out in the first place, now please help me get rid of this makeup and stuff!"

So, Nikki decided to go to movies like her casual self, so much for wasting time.

Brandon knocked on the Maxwell's door, and Brianna answered it.

"Hi, is Nikki home?" Brandon asked.

"You mean Nikki Carol, who lives two doors down? Because my sister can't possibly be dating someone as hot as you!"

"Thank you Brianna, you must be Brandon, Nikki's date. Please, come in, she's almost ready," said Ms Maxwell.

At that moment, Nikki strolled down the stairs. Sure, she was in her formal self, but with Chloe and Zoey around, you can't possibly expect her to go in such an informal way. She was accessorized with bracelets and bangles, huge earrings and pumps.

"Wow," Brandon could not keep his gaze off her, as if she was his guardian angel flying down from heaven above.

Mr. Maxwell wasn't there at the moment, thank god for Nikki, scared that he might ruin her chances on him. As the girls waved goodbye, Brandon grabbed her hand, and soon led her out to the movie theater.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Nikki ordered 5 corndogs with extra mustard, 2 slices of pizza, a box full of nuggets and a biggest fizzy cola drink on the menu for dinner.<p>

"You sure are hungry,"

"Well, I am a huge eater,"

Brandon smiled. They sat on a bench in a nearby park to eat. The park was dimly lit, and there weren't much people, but they both felt safe, as they have each other.

"So, I heard you transferred from another school a few months ago?"

"Yeah, you know my dad…"

"Yeah," said Brandon, changing the subject.

"You must have a lot of boyfriends in the past huh?" said Brandon.

"What?" replied a shocked Nikki.

"C'mon Nikki, you and your family moves so much, and with that figure of yours' I bet every guy in school would go gaga over you, so how many? 6, 10….?"

Nikki giggled.

"None, no guy that exists would ever have the guts to ask out a 3rd class person like me. Except you! That's why I am so happy tonight,"

After she said that, they both blushed, but Nikki continued with, "Most guys prefer MacKenzie, you should know that,"

"So; you've never hugged, broke up with or… kissed, a guy before?"

Nikki stared at him straight in the eye; she knew where he was going with this, while Brandon did the same. They barely realize that their face was leaning closer and closer, almost touching, and their lips finally touched.

'My first kiss! I can't believe it!' Nikki said in her head.

After a while, Brandon shove some of her hair behind her ear, then grab her face with his hands, holding it tightly, and not wanting to let go…..

* * *

><p>After the weekend was over, Brandon and Nikki both got a huge surprise at school the next day. As Nikki stepped into the school grounds, she heard an announcement being made, and it was regarding her and her date with Brandon on Saturday.<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman, as you may know, last weekend, the school's freak and the school's hottest hunk went on a little pity date, and here is how it went:

"You must have a lot of boyfriends in the past huh?"

"What?"

"C'mon Nikki, you and your family moves so much, and with that figure of yours' I bet every guy in school would go gaga over you, so how many 6, 10….?"

"None, no guy that exists would ever have the guts to ask out a 3rd class person like me. Except you! That's why I am so happy tonight,"

"Most guys prefer MacKenzie, you should know that,"

"So; you've never hugged, broke up with or…_ kissed a guy before_?"

Nikki gasped and almost fainted! But luckily, Chloe and Zoey caught her. Zoey furrowed her brows, while Chloe looked at her silently.

"MacKenzie…" Zoey muttered, then Chloe nodded. They sent Nikki to the Nurses' room, then to the announcement room, where MacKenzie and Jessica were laughing their behinds' off. Until they noticed who stormed into the room.

"Awww, look who came to save the day for the loser of a friend, and hey, at least her stupid sense of fashion style didn't rub off on you two," MacKenzie spat.

"You two-faced little devil! How dare you?"

"It's really simple hon, I always get my way, and if I can't have Brandon, nobody can!"

Both Chloe and Zoey scowled.

"But look at it this way, I am doing her a favor so that she won't humiliate herself; Brandon's just too out of her league. She a loser, and he's a hottie. And since I am the hottest girl in school, me and Brandon are destined to be together, and if any of you tramps get in my way, you'll be very sorry," MacKenzie sashayed out of the room, with Jessica following behind her.

"What are we going to do?" asked a worried Chloe.

"We'll find a way. As they say, _love will find a way_," Zoey reassured her.

* * *

><p>After Nikki came out of the Nurses' room, Chloe and Zoey ran up to her and asked if she was okay.<p>

"Guys, I'm fine. And I can't believe Brandon would do this! I thought he was my friend! I thought he really cared about me! But all along, he's been MacKenzie's double agent?" Nikki buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"It's okay Nikki, you still got us," Chloe softly whispered.

"I guess," They did a group hug, until Brandon came running up to them.

"Nikki! I am so sorry and I…" Nikki slapped him in the face, that face she used to see in her dream so often, that face she kissed two days ago.

"How could you?! I trusted you! And you've been lying to me all along?"

"Nikki, please, we'll take you out for some air," Zoey interrupted the moment, leaving a clueless Brandon standing there all alone, holding his cheek.

They led Nikki to the basketball court, where Nikki was still sobbing.

"Nikki, I think it's better that way, MacKenzie will lay you back a bit,"

"So what? Even if I don't, MacKenzie is going to make me regret the day I was born,"

"We'll be there by your side till' the end of time. Our friendship is stronger than anything, you know that right?" Zoey said.

"You guys are the best!"

* * *

><p>They then went inside, where the halls were empty. Everyone was already back in class, but they heard two very familiar voices coming down the hallway. As they went to check, they realized it was coming from MacKenzie and Brandon.<p>

"What are those two doing here?" Nikki snorted.

"Yeah, we should probably leave those two lovebirds alone," Chloe joined in.

"Wait, I think their talking about something else, listen," said Zoey.

"I can't believe you MacKenzie! You totally broke Nikki's heart! And using me to do it? That's really low of you!"

"C'mon Brandy! Now that Nikki's gone, we can be together!"

"What make you think I ever want to be with someone who's so shallow? Am I a tool to you? Now Nikki is so upset, and she thinks it's my fault! How do you expect me actually be happy with you?"

"Well, I…"

"Exactly, I love her MacKenzie, why do you have to make me so miserable? Now she hates me, and it's your fault!" Brandon looked as if he was going to cry. And it made Nikki's heart flutter. He said he loved her!

"You shut up! Nikki's a loser and nobody cares about her feelings! Why should I?"

"I know how much you hate her and envy her, but don't ever use me again to hurt her again," those were Brandon's last words before he took off for class, leaving a heartbroken MacKenzie and three speechless girls.

"Did you hear that? Brandon said he loved me!"

"And furthermore, he said that MacKenzie is obviously jealous of you, which is saying a lot,"

"Duh! Nikki, do you know what this means?"

"That this is not Brandon's fault and we could totally go into a serious relationship?"

"Okay, that and MacKenzie's going to come on you even more harshly. So you better watch out,"

"Zoey, didn't you say that our friendship is stronger than anything?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"But, it means that as long as we're together, we can overcome anything!"

"You're right! Don't worry about anything Nikki, whatever it is; we'll go through it together,"

"Girls? What are you doing here? Get to class!" Principal Winston notified.

"Yes, Principal Winston! Right away!"

* * *

><p>Lunch time, the time of the day where we get to enjoy gossip, trips and gags. As Brandon walked over, Nikki spotted him. Eager filled her soul as she ran up to him.<p>

"Hey Brandon,"

"Nikki, I hope you're still not mad at me, are you?"

Let's just say that standing up to the killer devil really enlightened me,"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, that's embarrassing…"

"Don't be, I found it brave, and really cute…"

"You did?"

"You could say that,"

"I guess I'll see you at Biology later, partner,"

"See ya!"

Nikki walked over to table No.9, where Chloe and Zoey were siting.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nikki! Right on time!"

As they chatted about the long discussions of the day, Nikki noticed that Zoey was staring at something particular. She realized that it was _Paul Preston_, the guy in the AV club and one of Theodore's good friends.

"Earth to Zoey! Are you seriosly crushing on Paul Preston?"

"Don't be ridiculous Nikki. He's one of Theodore's best friends,"

"And he's kinda cute, don't you think so Chloe?"

"I agree Nikki. Zoey, you should totally ask him out!"

"Did you know, during class I saw him doodle your name on a piece of paper?" said Nikki.

"Really? Interesting,"

"Alright, I'll make the first move, but I'm telling you, that's the guy's cue,"

Zoey walked up to Paul at the other table, and when Paul saw her coming, he stood up too, like a real gentleman.

"Hi Zoey,"

"Hey Paul,"

"What are you doing here, at this table I mean,"

"Well, I thought I came to say hey and ah…, never mind, see ya,"

Zoey walked back to the table, looking disappointed.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked.

"He's so cute that I can't do it,"

"Sure you can! After all, you two are genius at this kind of stuff, in fact, if it wasn't for you guys, me and Brandon wouldn't come to be!"

"She's right Zo!_ If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere,_ or at least, that's what you always tell me,"

"Maybe next time guys; let's just focus on the MacKenzie problem before you go into my love life,"

**Author's note: Phew! What a long chapter! But hey, Brandon and Nikki are in a relationship and Zoey has a crush. If Paul Preston sounds familiar, it's from Nikki's blog, but I wrote the approach in a totally different way. On her blog, it states that Nikki found the doodle of Zoey's name when she bumped into him. So yeah, don't get confused!**


	8. Green Eyed, starring Kelly Hollister

MacKenzie was putting on a new layer of lip gloss by her mirror, while her CCP friends surrounded her and gave her endless compliments.

Suddenly, Zoey's crush, Paul Preston walked by. MacKenzie looked up and sneered, "Oh look, someone's a little down today, why don't we cheer that little dork up?" They walked towards him while stopping in front of the cart he was pushing, and stopped it from going any further.

"Hi Paul, what's up? You are really cute, do you know that?" MacKenzie said, as she twirled her hair around her fingers and battled her eyelashes.

"Um, thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I need to bring this to the Science Room," he replied.

"What's the hurry?" MacKenzie stopped him again. "We just want to admire you're beautiful locks, how'd you'd get them?" she asked again.

"Look, thanks and all, but I really need to go," But before he continued walking on, he smirked, and said, "I saw what happened to Zoey's friend Nikki that day, with the water and all, not cool,"

MacKenzie gasped, not only did not he fall for her, but he told her off for a pulling hilarious prank on Nikki? Now, this made MacKenzie fume.

"What, did you say?!" she screamed. "Look here, dork, I…" MacKenzie stopped. A light bulb in her head just went off.

"Hey, don't we have the same English class, and Zoey, you like her don't you?"

"Awwwww," MacKenzie's cronies cried. "What! No! You're insane!" Paul shrieked.

"Am I? If you want, I can always tell her…"

"No! Please!" Paul pleaded.

"Awww, that's it. Now, I need you to do me a favor," MacKenzie smiled when he finally wanted mercy from her. "I want you to the third Janitor's closet on the second floor. In there, you will find some bug exterminating machine. I want you to dismantle it," she explained, knowing fully well that his expertise in technology is high enough to take on such a task, without making much of a ruckus.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"No!"

"Then get it done! I expect bugs to be sucking every last drop from my fruity fabulous fiesta lip-gloss by tomorrow morning, or else…" MacKenzie warned.

"Okay, okay, I will do it," he said, still feeling weird that a girl like MacKenzie Hollister would ever ask for such a thing.

The next morning, MacKenzie's plan was going on great, there was an unusual increase of spiders crawling about. The students went absolutely berserk. Especially Nikki, she didn't need her dad coming in here and embarrassing her again.

When she returned home, her dad was unusually sitting by the kitchen and sipping his coffee in silence. He didn't look very cheerful like his normal self.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked. Yet her father still remained silent. Then she realized it, was it her fault her wasn't at work today, with all the bugs at school, could he have retired because of the big drama that happened that day?

"Dad, if this is about what happened that day, I really am sorry, I really hurt you and I shouldn't have and I really am very very very sorry," Nikki's eyes started to well up tears again.

"Silly girl, I know you are sorry and I forgive you, it's just that…"

"What? What happened?" she asked, having a little faith that he might've changed his job to a better one.

"I, I can't do my job Nikki," he sobbed. "When I came today to get Ivan (the exterminating machine), he was as beat up as a 50 year old truck on a highway, he's as good as gone,"

"What? Ivan's gone?!" Nikki exclaimed.

"He's been part of this family for 3 generations Nikki! He was going to be yours when you turn 18 and take over the business," he sobbed some more. Nikki looked away; she was disgusted that she had to be the one to kill bugs just so it could be some sort of family legacy or something.

"I am sorry dad, for the billionth time this week," she muttered.

"No Nikki, I am sorry, but you're scholarship might have been revoked too,"

"What!? No way!" Nikki was going through all this again, the nightmare of moving away again and saying goodbye to her friends. "Don't worry, we won't be leaving so soon, we'll need to make plans and all, but you'd better get a head start of saying goodbye,"

She had her head hung low, and nothing could make her happier to have it all been a dream. But something suspicious came in mind, it was just after the day where she humiliated MacKenzie for the first time, and that didn't mean that she was off the suspect list. Something was amiss, and Nikki knew she had to get to the bottom of it.

She went to investigate Ivan first, to see how he was so brutally killed. And then, out of nowhere, she found a sticky note stuck on the back of the machine at the opening to the wires. And it wasn't the first time she saw this note, it had Zoey's name doodled on it, and Nikki immediately got both angry and upset, especially about how she was going to tell Zoey how her crush was a two-faced guy.

* * *

><p>She went to look for Paul at his locker after the incident yesterday.<p>

"Hey Paul, can I talk to you for a second?" she greeted.

"Sure Nikki, what's up?"

"What's this doing in my dad's machine yesterday?" she took the doodle out and showed it to him, and she was obviously not very happy.

Paul gave a slight mix of both an uncomfortable and shocking stance. "Wait, so that machine was your dad's? Oh yeah, I am such an idiot!" he gave his head a knock.

"It's not funny Paul, and I can't believe that Zoey would ever want to go out with a guy like you!"

"Wait, she said the she wanted to go out with me?" After hearing that, Nikki rolled her eyes and walked away. Paul stopped her. "Nikki wait! I am sorry! MacKenzie asked me to do it okay? She said that if I didn't she would tell Zoey! Look, I'll make it up to you!" But that was all Nikki needed to storm her way to MacKenzie's locker and slammed it shut while she was applying lip gloss. As she tried catching her breath, all MacKenzie could do was to laugh.

"Why?!" Nikki screamed, so that everyone started looking. "Why did you have to do this? Wasn't me losing me most beautiful art of work, coming to the dance as a rat, humiliating my dad, getting dumped with ice water enough? How many more disasters do I need to put up with til you're satisfied? What makes you so happy to see me like this, to be miserable? How does that ever contribute to your medication to make you look younger or something? Because I know that deep down, you are an evil, pathetic maniac who makes people suffer so you could last a longer life!" Nikki huffed.

"Nikki, sweetie, I wasn't going to rest til you were gone, and since you should know me very well by now, that I totally have the desperation to do it. I always get what I want, so why bother with the long monologue? Just accept defeat and go to some school where they actually want you,"

Nikki ran, ran like the wind, and ran like never before, away, away, she wanted to go away, from the pain, from the bad, from everything. Chloe and Zoey chased after her, screaming her name as they did, but she refused to stop. Until she just couldn't run away anymore, she fell down and cried, like a little baby getting their first bruise.

"Nikki! What are you going? What happened with all that talk with MacKenzie?" Chloe asked, but realized it was the wrong time, as Nikki just did nothing but cry.

"Nikki, whatever it is, we got your back, so just tell us," said Zoey.

Still more cries.

"We're not leaving until you do, as certified best friends, I think we are able to withstand the horrible detention for tardiness," said Chloe.

When Nikki finally stopped, she said two words, "I'm leaving,"

"Leaving? Leaving where? We'll go with you,"

"No, you can't, okay? I am leaving, as in I am never coming back, ever,"

They both gasped, "Why?"

"My scholarship has been revoked,"

"Scholarship?"

"Yes, scholarship. You two are the lucky, not like me, okay? I am here because of my dad's bug extermination contract,"

Nikki, don't say that," said Zoey.

"Then how do you want me to say it Zoey!? Now because of MacKenzie, it has been revoked, and I am leaving!"

"Look, you may not have to move, you could get a job or something!"

"That won't be enough,"

"We'll share our food, and food for your family!"

"You can't keep doing that til we graduate,"

"Sure we can,"

"No, you can't, now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean myself up, I got bio," said Nikki as she picked herself up and walked away.

* * *

><p>After school, when Nikki walked back home, a long black limousine drove by, with the license plate as 'HOLLISTER-ROCKZ FOREVER.' Nikki snorted, "Great. Now what does she wants?" Thinking that it was MacKenzie.<p>

But it wasn't, surprisingly, it was like a younger lookalike, she also had long golden curls and icy blue eyes, same style in clothing, and a very horrid voice.

"Urgh, I know! Do you ever stop nagging? Whatever, kay, bye mom," she said on the phone. Nikki shook her head as she continued walking.

"WAIT! I SAID WAIT! HEY!" she screamed. Every passerby looked at her, as if she has suddenly caused their ears to bleed.

"What do you want?!" Nikki said, annoyed. She didn't need another Hollister ruining her day.

"Jeez, don't give me that look, I am here to save you, so be grateful,"

"Please, you? Save me? A homeless man could do a better job at saving me than you can any day," Nikki responded.

"Look honey, I don't like this as much as you do, and speaking of which, you don't like MacKenzie as much too do you?" the mysterious stranger was up to something.

"Who are you?" Nikki asked.

"Who does it look like I am? Haven't you read the tabloids lately? I was just part of an all-round scandal," Weird enough, she actually looked proud of it.

"You? Yeah right," Nikki snorted.

"What? Jealous?"

"Oh yeah, I am jealous of a 10 year old in a highly publicized scandal,"

"Whatever, I'm Kelly, no need for the handshake or the applause,"

"I wasn't about to do either,"

"As I was saying, I heard you pappy lost your meal ticket, guess that turned out great,"

"How do you know so much about me anyway?"

"It's my stupid cousin, MacKenzie. Every time we have these family gatherings at the Hamptons she's always hogging all the attention, not to mention the best rooms! I wanted the one with the walk in closet, but nooooo,"

"Back to your point,"

"Fine, when we were in the Hamptons I heard MacKenzie talking to her ever stupider friend, Jessica, talking about you and how they were going to get lockers side by side by the end of the year, and that includes getting rid of you, for good,"

"You know, I heard that story a thousand times already and yet after again I still feel so suffocated.

"That's where I come to the best part; you're going to help me get my revenge on her," Kelly shook her hands with ambition.

"What? Why me?" Nikki asked.

"Who else? I don't know anyone who has tolerated her for that long, in fact, most girls might have moved to the other side of the world about now just to avoid her. She always gets what she wants, which makes me so mad!" Kelly screamed again.

"Look, I'm not the most idiotic person, so I suggest you look for someone else,"

"Wait, I am giving you a golden opportunity to avenge yourself, and you don't even want it?"

"I'm not into that kind of stuff, I tried, but it's just not in my blood,"

"You know what is? Guilt! Because of your rivalry with MacKenzie, you lost your dignity, you dad's job, and now your scholarship, and imagine your poor friends, I bet they'll be upset,"

"I should've known, you Hollisters are nothing but trouble, just leave me alone,"

"Okay, okay, I'll cut to the chase, what about $100 000 for a every time MacKenzie screws up,"

"What am I? A betting machine? Even if I accepted, she's too perfect; you won't even need to give me a single cent,"

"That's your mission hon, don't stop til she says out of the Hamptons home for once, I want that room! We'll be in touch," she said as she drove off.


	9. The Infamous Party

I had just become from the biggest dork in school to a trashy power-house in just a matter of days.

I couldn't believe I was being paid to do this. I could do this all my life. But all I had to do was mess her up just once, and I would inherit the Hollister's fortune, all thanks to Kelly Hollister. The girl whom was related to my worst rival. The biggest event this season was the 14th annual birthday of miss second in command and second ranking CCP in the school, Jessica Hunter. Best friend and doormat to the first in command and thought to be the most powerful in school, MacKenzie Hollister. And nothing will stop me from ruining that night; they are going down, all because of me.

"Okay, so step one, we are going to have a party ourselves, that would be cooler and far better than what MacKenzie would usually have,"

"How? We don't even know anything about being cool at all!" said Jenna.

"We'll have the party there, the best club in the town,"

"You're kidding right? You need to have a gazillion bucks just to step in through the door, let alone the rental for a minute and a half," said Zoey

"Relax, I've got the money, and you guys have to…"

"Look our best, we know. But I have to admit though, the itchy and low cut Burberry dress and uncomfortable Prada shoes doesn't really make it 'our best' Nikki,"

"Whatever, if the CCPs are wearing it, then so do we. It simple really, I need you guys to help me give out invitations and decorate the place; I'll handle the rest,"

"What about the food and entertainment?" asked Kate.

"Let me worry bout' that,"

"You will need a DJ, I can-"

"That's okay Violet; I think I can find a better one,"

"Are you saying that I am not good enough for you?"

"Sort of, we need something better than a bunch of kids doing everything, it would give the impression that we are so poor. Now, if you'll excuse me, and I need to go. Love ya,"

"Thanks Nikki. I need all the love I can get," muttered Violet.

* * *

><p><em>Nikki-<em>

_Everything was falling to place. All MacKenzie did was giving me dirty glares at my locker while I just stuck out my tongue and walk away. Brandon and I were totally in love. He always gives me kisses on the cheeks when we are alone or in class, when the teacher's not looking. When on dates, it's like a total make out session. Our lips just hung on to each other like Velcro. We could not keep our hands off each other. Kelly was practically doubling my salary after each step of our complete big bash to ruin her life. It's like my life was perfect. Just a party to make it through and my life will be glamorous._

I got everything set. I actually asked celebrity chefs all around the world to come to my party, and for entertainment, I got people that could make your head scream off, such as the Jonas Brothes. And yes, I paid for their tickets, all first class. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Narrator-<em>

Nikki handed out her invitations on Friday, when the party was tomorrow. Another reason was so that none of these invitations would be passed down to MacKenzie.

The party the next day was a huge success. Everyone was having a really good time. Nearby, MacKenzie floated down the stairs like a princess.

"Enough, enough! Your real entertainer has arrived!" called MacKenzie, shocked to see that the only person whom had arrived is Jessica, clapping her hands.

"Where is everyone?" asked MacKenzie.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know? And what is that noise?"

They peaked out the window, and saw a few buildings away at the club, they saw flashing lights and fireworks.

"What is going on?"

"I think there's a party someone's having a party,"

"Thank you captain obvious! That's ridiculous! Everyone knows that I am always invited to parties. And that nobody has them on the same day as mine!"

"Maybe they're just new?"

"Then let's go teach them a little welcoming lesson,"

* * *

><p>MacKenzie and Jessica managed to sneak into the party unnoticed. Which was impressive for their level.<p>

"Excuse me, coming through," said Jessica.

"Move! Get out of my way!" shouted MacKenzie.

Then, they saw a pile of boxes that was being loaded up by a middle aged man.

"Excuse me, mister, but what are these?"

"Pizza, fresh and sweet, that'll be $548.

"Well, excuse me but…" Jessica said.

"Here's your check mister, and have a good day," MacKenzie interrupted, before the man took his payment and drove off.

Chloe and Zoey came up from behind and noticed MacKenzie paying for the pizza.

"What are they doing here? Nikki wouldn't invite them," Chloe asked.

"Duh. She's been going on about this party for weeks!" Zoey answered. They both then paid close attention to their conversation.

"What are you doing? Why are you paying for their trash?" Jessica asked.

"Because these dorks are going to pay!"

"You mean literally?"

"Shut up!"

"But we don't even know whose party this is!"

Then they heard a familiar voice on stage.

"Partying hard ladies and gentleman?" Nikki asked, waving to the crowd.

"OMG!" Jessica screamed.

"No kidding," MacKenzie raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe that she threw a party and didn't invite us! What a sore loser!" Jessica wined.

"What are you talking about Jess? This is perfect!"

"Are you out of your mind!? Nikki has just taken over your place as the most popular girl in school,"

MacKenzie growled and took Jessica by her collar.

"Don't you ever say that again! No one in this world is ever going to take my place in anything! By the way, do you still have those vomiting medicine that the doctor gave you to lose weight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. Here's the plan…,"

Chloe and Zoey both gasped.

"That girl is such a…"

"Don't remind me. We have to tell Nikki,"

Nikki was still enjoying her time on stage with the brothers. The both of them then pulled her aside.

"What's going on?"

"This is what's going on! MacKenzie and Jessica are going to poison the pizza with ipecac!"

"That's impossible! She couldn't get in without an invitation,"

"But she did! She paid for the pizza and before you know it everyone will be stinkin' up the place!"

"We have to dispose of the pizza right now Nikki,"

"Right, let's go,"

And with quick thinking, they managed to get rid of the pizza before anyone got their hands on it. After an hour of the party, there were more people than ever. MacKenzie and Jessica stayed around, but kept low. They didn't want to attract too much attention. After all, they weren't invited afterall.

"I don't get it, why isn't anyone puking?"

"I don't know. Something's going on. Split up and search,"

"Alright,"

* * *

><p>Nikki, Chloe and Zoey looked at them from a distance.<p>

"Poor MacKenzie, falling for everything I did with my own two hands,"

"Nikki! I thought you only wanted to have this party so that MacKenzie would stop?" Chloe questioned her.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you want to make her see her ways, not get revenge!"

"But you haven't seen the ending yet," Nikki smirked.

"She's right," Zoey admitted.

Chloe, Zoey, I need you to go to the trash can and take out a pizza for Jessica,"

"Hello! Remember our earlier discussion?"

"Besides, the pizza is already contaminated,"

"Then get her the one that is left on top!"

"Fine, but you better promise us a happy ending Nikki,"

"Oh, trust me, it is,"

* * *

><p>"Hi Jessica!"<p>

"What do you losers want?"

"Hey, we're just tryin' to be friendly here," said Zoey

"Don't think I don't know what you are trying to hide because I know. I know of the dirty, low down scheme that you and your other pathetic friends are trying to do. Oh yes I know, I…"

"Care for a slice of pizza?" said Chloe, while presenting the pizza to her.

"Give that to me I've been starving all night!" screamed Jessica while snatching the pizza out of her hand and wolfing it down. Chloe and Zoey smirked at each other.

MacKenzie was still halfway searching when Nikki popped up in front of her.

"May I see your invitation?" Nikki said with a sarcastic tone.

"I would like to see your's as well. I am surprised that you would actually invite yourself with an outfit as hideous as that," MacKenzie shot back.

"Jealous much?" Nikki smirked.

"Of you? As if," MacKenzie sounded disgusted.

"Then why are you sneaking around in my party?"

"You should be thanking me hon. A party is not a real party til' I arrive,"

"Tell that to everyone here. And I bet their having a good time without your help,"

MacKenzie had a dirty look on her face.

"Look at you MacKenzie. Just look at yourself. You are pathetic. You could've been a great person. You could've helped people in no other way a person could. But you chose to be like this. It just seems stupid to me. And the most pathetic part? You chose it to protect yourself. You were afraid that a person might scare you, ruin you, and destroy you! And this is what it all leads to, your downfall! It doesn't feel good now does it?" Nikki proclaimed.

MacKenzie might've been emotional, but she felt angry. Nikki Maxwell, THE Nikki Maxwell, was doing this to her? The biggest dork in the entire school? 'No, I will not stand for this. You might have won the battle, but you've lost the war,'

"You wanna see pathetic? I'll show you pathetic! Jessica!" MacKenzie shrieked.

Jessica knew that voice too well. It was her 'best friend's'. And she did not sound happy. In fact, she only used that voice when she was angry. No, FURIOUS!

Jessica crawled up behind like a little ant meeting its doom.

"Y-Yes?"

MacKenzie took one hand and wrapped it round Jessica's neck. "See? We look glam, fabulous and richer than you dorks any day! Isn't that right Jess?"

Jessica tried to answer. But when she did, she suddenly clutched her stomach and turned vey pale.

"What's the matter with you?" MacKenzie asked, and she did not sound happy. And before you knew it, the birthday girl threw her inner soul of mess out on her best friend.

"EWWWWW!" MacKenzie shrieked. Then she realized that she shouldn't have done that, because it attracted a lot of people's attention. And believe it or not, they started to roll on the floor with laughter when they saw the person whom they once named queen in her predicament.

Everyone was laughing so hard that they had milk coming out of their noses. MacKenzie and Jessica stood in the middle, embarrassed, speechless, and humiliated.

"That is very pathetic! Good job MacKenzie! Nikki taunted. MacKenzie could only look into Nikki's eyes filled with tears. Not only had she succeeded, but she didn't know what to do. Covered in head to toe with puke, she could only pray that the heaven has forgiven her enough so she could scream her head off in this dream and call Jessica out for German tea in the finest garden and told her all about the horrifying story. But it was impossible. This wasn't a dream. She had finally met her match. Karma has finally caught up with her.

Jessica didn't make it easier. She couldn't stop vomiting for 5 seconds.

MacKenzie then lost it. She then kneeled down and shrieked with tears and rage. She had gone mental, insane. She was an animal.

Nikki kneeled beside her, and whispered,,"**_So, how does it feel like to be trashed? Life ruined, horrid, disgusting...? You are nothing but worthless and you know it. If you don't, I won't rest til' you do. Ever."_**

Everyone had their phones out, including Nikki. 'This is for the Queasy Cheesy video!'

* * *

><p>Chloe and Zoey looked from a distance. Chloe, shocked, glued her hands on her mouth while Zoey stood by her side, shaking her head in disgust.<p>

"This is the worst party I've ever been too," Zoey sighed.

"Agreed," Chloe shook her head.

The paramedics came soon after, taking both Jessica and MacKenzie away. When the adults questioned Nikki, she simply sang sweetly that the both of them poisoned the pizza when they trespassed and got what was coming…

**Author's note: Not much of a cliffhanger, sorry, I am not good at keeping things hanging.**


	10. Backstabbing for Dummies

"Hi Zoey!" greeted Paul.

"Go away Paul, or should I say, backstabber?!"

"Look, MacKenzie-"

"MacKenzie?" Zoey interrupted.

"Well, I-"

"Urgh! An explanation that involves how you love and worship MacKenzie, glad there's nothing else this school ever talks about!"

"I am sorry, okay? I'll make it up to you-"

"Don't worry yourself, because I won't accept your apology no matter what you do. Now if you'll excuse me, I am late for biology," Zoey said before she went into her class, leaving Paul feeling guilty.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the look on MacKenzie's face? It was priceless!"<p>

"Better still, she's not coming to school for the next few weeks, so you have that long to live," said Jenna.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nikki sounded intimidating.

Jenna backed up, "It means that you have succeeded in your plan?"

"Well, I guess that is reasonable," Nikki looked up, while staring at her newly painted nails.

"Wow! I can't believe I am actually friends with the person who took down MacKenzie Hollister! You are my idol!" Kate cried.

"Oh, stop. You're embarrassing me,"

"It's true Nikki, the whole cafeteria wants to sit with you," said Sophie.

Nikki looked around, and true enough, Sophie was right. Everybody wanted a glimpse of Nikki.

"What's next on your list of utterly despicable schemes?" Kate asked.

Nikki snickered. "Well, let's see how MacKenzie reacts when her mindless clones are also stripped off her,"

"Clones?" Sophie laughed.

"Yeah, they try to walk and talk like her in every single possible way imaginable, like that would make the world a happier place" Nikki replied jokingly.

"Well, you already took care of the other CCPs. All that's left is Jessica,"

"I know," Nikki said while smiling evilly and raising her eyebrow.

"But after what you did to MacKenzie on what was supposed to be her happiest day of the year, I don't think that MacKenzie will be interested or have any use for her whatsoever," Jenna explained.

"She's the dumbest girl I know. She wouldn't eat yogurt because the packaging had the word 'cream' in it," Nikki explained.

"So?"

"Well, Jessica is all MacKenzie has left, and besides, after all the abuse that Jessica has went through and still sticks with that witch, I don't see how she's gonna leave her any time soon,"

"So how are you going to split them apart?"

"I'll think of something,"

* * *

><p>After a week from absence, MacKenzie and Jessica finally came back to school, and believe it or not, no one believed their ridiculous lies on their casts with SpongeBob and Sailor Moon stickers on it. No one actually believed her anymore.<p>

Enable to take it, MacKenzie stormed up to Nikki's locker where Nikki was.

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU ARE SUCH A-"

"It's great to see you to MacKenzie, and that SpongeBob sticker is totally hot!"

"Shut up! You ruined my life! You, you-"

"Look at it this way, compared with what you did to me; at least you didn't need to find another way to live,"

"You are so going to regret the day you were born, after I am through with you Maxwell!"

"Save your breath hon, let's face it, you've lost,"

Nikki mimicked the MacKenzie cackle and walked away, while trying to sashay the way she had perfected for hours.

Nikki instructed her new found friends to place drops of poison ivy into Jessica's facial wash, and the next day, Jessica came to school with acne spots and a literally green face. Nobody could stop laughing, and her BFF wouldn't help her either.

MacKenzie's limo arrived at the doorstep of the school as usual, but the only difference was that there were no massive crowds cheering on and paparazzi blocking her way. People just looked at her something disgusting they had just scraped off their shoes.

"Urgh! I hate your skirt too," she spat at someone,

However, there was a familiar person standing there, and she didn't look happy either, in fact, she looked way worse than their other fellow schoolmates did.

"Why didn't you pick me up?!"

"Duh, I don't like ogres in my limo. I just had it cleaned,"

"Ogre? You did not just call me an ogre!"

"FYI hon, you are the ugliest thing I've seen all day. Fiona's waiting sweetie, wouldn't want to waste that high fat yogurt that has donkey spit in it waiting at Far Far Away! From me!"

"I…I thought I was your BFF!"

"Well, you thought wrong, so get lost before someone sees us together,"

MacKenzie sashayed away and left Jessica standing there, filled with tears.

Nikki, Chloe and Zoey hid behind a pillar, watching the whole scene.

"Wow, I am smarter than I thought," Nikki praised herself.

"Nikki, you just destroyed MacKenzie and Jessica's friendship, how is that smart?" Zoey asked.

"Did you see what just happened? Who on earth has the guts to do that?"

"You've changed a lot, you know that?" said Chloe.

"Relax, that's the last time I want anything to do with her, I have better things in mind,"

"Like what?"

"Duh, the school's dance is coming up, and let me tell you, I am not going to let this new fortune go to waste,"

"What in god's name are you talking about?"

"Duh, I am running for prom queen this year,"

"You mean that fake reign on what shallow, self-centered, fashion obsessed goons run for each year?"

"C'mon guys, you know I am better than that,"

"C'mon Nikki, running for prom queen? Really not something that I would consider you for,"

"Why not?"

"Because we know that you are better than that, and you should know that too,"

"I am running for the prom queen whether you like it or not, besides, it'll show MacKenzie how much I've changed since,"

"It's always about MacKenzie isn't it?"

"MacKenzie is the one driving me over what I have been through, if it wasn't for her, I'll still be that little dork which everybody picks on,"

Zoey whispered to Chloe, "I prefer that dork instead of this airheaded diva,"


	11. Cupcakes, Anyone?

The next few days was filled with helping Nikki's campaign for prom queen. Everyone was doing their part, even MacKenzie, who role was to play the shocked girl who used to ruin Nikki's life.

MacKenzie was putting on lip gloss by her locker when Nikki showed up. Still being the insensitive person that she is, MacKenzie pushed her locker's doors, which hit Nikki in the nose.

"Ouch!" Nikki yelped.

"Awww, is there something wrong with your nosey oosy? Or are you embarrassed by the fact that it's covered with that army of those ugly blackheads?"

"MacKenzie, you are so insensitive!"

"Ha! You say that like it's a bad thing," MacKenzie sneered.

MacKenzie sashayed while Brandon walked over. MacKenzie fluttered her eyelashes continuously, like her false lashes are about to pierce her eyes.

"Careful Brandon! Your girlfriend's got a very bad nose job!" MacKenzie callously shouted.

"What's up with that?" Brandon asked.

"Oh nothing, the jealously in her just couldn't control itself,"

Brandon gave a quick laugh before he leaned in to give a kiss. "Speaking of which, how's my beautiful queen today?"

"I am totally frustrated that Chloe and Zoey don't respect my choice of competing this time!"

"Well, whatever your choice is, I just want you to know, I've got your back,"

"Awww, thanks sweetie,"

MacKenzie looked upon the couple making out. _'Yuck, what a hideous display of garbage sucking lips,'_

She took out a poster with the words in huge letters, _'MACKENZIE, QUEEN OF THE QUEENS! VOTE NOW!'_

_'So, you think you're all that Maxwell? You've got another thing coming,'_ MacKenzie thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually forgave me! Although it was actually your fault," Jessica squealed.<p>

"Listen; if you want to make yourself useful and worthwhile, you'd better listen up!" MacKenzie scolded, and then gave Jessica a stack of posters identical to the ones she had already hung up.

"Place these all around the school; I expect to see every notice board, corners and toilets stashed with my face! Understood?"

"Wait, even the men's room?" Jessica asked.

"Get lost!"

Jessica walked away when Nikki stormed over. Jessica stuck her tongue out at her before she continued walking away.

"Can I help you, your majesty?" MacKenzie smirked.

"As a matter of fact, you can. What's up with this?" Nikki said as she held up one of MacKenzie's campaign posters.

"Well, I thought that the ruling of the empire should go to someone more worthy and capable, and knowing you for the past few months, I would say that I would like to help this school by saving it from utter humiliation and embarrassment!"

"You're just jealous,"

"Am I? Looks like your ugly ducklings aren't cheering you on,"

"Chloe and Zoey will come around. And watch your mouth because that's coming from a stench of nasty puked up pizza. Heard of perfume much?" Nikki folded her arms, secretly feeling good about her comment.

"Chloe and Zoey, the bestest friends ever I recall, don't support your decision, and should I mention again that they are in fact your best friends? Poor little sweet hearts," MacKenzie shot back with a slight shake of her head.

"Hey, I don't see anyone cheering you on either except for that blonde popsicle stick that is dumber than a beat up broomstick," Nikki spat.

"Well, I have no one tellin' me that I can't run!" MacKenzie argued.

"I am," said Nikki.

"Two versus one Nikki, do the math," MacKenzie cackled before she sashayed away.

* * *

><p>The following day, MacKenzie noticed that Jessica was licking off the corners of a cupcake, along with the whole school.<p>

"What the heck are you eating?"

"Cupcake, want some?"

"Ewww, get that away from me! Where did you get it?"

"Couple of losers was giving them out, probably from Nikki; I saw them wearing those hideous $300 jeans thinking that they could pull it off,"

"Nikki is handing out these high sugar cupcakes? This could kill you!" MacKenzie screeched as she snatched Jessica's cupcake and threw it on the floor, while stepping on it with her needle sharp heels.

"Hey! I liked that cupcake!"

"More than your life?!"

"You know, you have to learn to chill,"

"Shut up!" MacKenzie grabbed Jessica's hand and dragged her away, unfortunately bumping into Nikki.

"You little troublemaker! Giving out these cupcake which taste like the liver in my poodle's vomit!"

"Ewww, you might have got a little too far on that one," said Jessica, grossed out.

"Wait, you actually tasted your poodle's vomit? That's going onto the, 'Why you shouldn't nominate MacKenzie poster' I'm making," Nikki sneered.

"Yeah? Well I'm telling the whole school that you spit on the cupcakes!"MacKenzie threatened.

"That won't be necessary hon, they know, because everyone loves me now!"

"You spit in the cupcakes? That's awful!" said Jessica

"Told you the cupcakes were poisonous!"

"FYI, if you would have read the sign, you would've known that, Sherlock!" Nikki pointed towards the cupcake booth, which read 'CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE WHO VOTES NIKKI FOR PROM QUEEN!' (P.S, it comes with a spit for free so that everyone would have part of her majesty in them!)

"I did read that, but I thought it was a figure of speech!" Jessica had a confused look on her face.

"If these morons are willing to eat cupcakes with dork cooties on it, Nikki will surely win! I can't have a dork demolish me! Jessica, I am dying here!"

"You look fine to me,"

"Do you get the difference between figure of speech and reality? If you did, you wouldn't have eaten that cupcake! You should be thankful that I saved you!" MacKenzie screamed.

"If you want to win, stop acting like such a jerk," Jessica said before she walked off.

* * *

><p>During lunch, MacKenzie strolled over to the CCP table where her friends were sitting. Before she could sit down, everyone at the table turned around and ran away, leaving MacKenzie speechless.<p>

Before Sarah Grossman got a chance to get a foot away from the table, MacKenzie grabbed her by the hand.

"Sarah, where's everyone going? What's going on?" MacKenzie asked.

"Let go of me! Don't you get it? No one wants to be seen with a loser like you now!" Sarah scolded.

"Loser?"

"That's what I said, so don't you ever dare to talk to me again!"

MacKenzie's eyes filled with tears, running to the toilet before anyone got a chance to see her tears rolling down. Nikki saw the whole scene from across the cafeteria, and gasped.

'I did it; I made _the_ MacKenzie Hollister cry!'

"Feeling good about yourself?" Chloe asked.

"What it to you guys when you don't even support me? I bet you're on team MacKenzie!"

"Listen here missy, we've taken a lot of burden because you're our best friend, and you go around treating us like crap! Who was there when you won the art competition? Who was there when we went to the Halloween dance? Who was there when you got on your first date? Who was there when your dad lost his job? That's right! We were! And you come up in my face telling me this?" Zoey screamed.

"If you're so upset, then maybe you both shouldn't 'BE THERE' anymore!"

"Yeah? Well, fine! We are never going to be there for you anymore if that makes you happy!" Chloe added.

"Great! Because that makes me really happy! Oh, and FYI, I have other friends now to be there for me now, and they do a much better job at it!"

"Tell them good luck from us because being there for you isn't easy!" Zoey replied.

"I will! And I will let them know that they are the first few people who's actually good at it!" Nikki shot back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Chloe and Zoey stormed out of the cafeteria while everyone stared at Nikki.

"What are you looking at?" she screamed as she sat down and huffed.

"Don't worry Nikki; we'll be your best friends!" Jenna said while doing jazz hands.

"You better do a good job sparky. I want to see them licking floors!"

"I can't believe you just gave them up. I mean, they had sacrificed a lot for you," said Kate.

"Hey! When you're jealous of me just tell me; you don't have to show it to me,"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we just said that to her!"<p>

"Well she wasn't being very sane, and after what she has decided I don't think I want to be her friend anymore,"

"So do I,"

"She's changed, it's like after that whole secret money scheme, I don't know her anymore,"

"But the big question is, how exactly did she get the money? It doesn't just fall out of the sky," said Chloe.

"But for MacKenzie it is," said Zoey.

"You're not suggesting…?" Chloe asked

"Suggesting what?"

"That she might've been stealing from her?" she pointed out.

"Oh my god you're right! How else could she have gotten it?"

"Over my dead body!" MacKenzie interrupted. Chloe and Zoey both exchanged shocked looks while glaring at MacKenzie.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" Chloe furrowed her brows.

"I am unpopular, everybody hates me and a dork is going to beat me to the crown and you still ask such a thing? Do you know how much pain I have suffered the past week?"

"And you are eavesdropping, why?" Chloe asked

"I need serious help okay? Even Jessica's gone all Nikki on me, and any time now she's going to leave me!"

"Okay look, I just need to ask you this, have you noticed that your cash has been lesser than usual or having any robberies at your house or anything?"

"Heck no! My babies haven't been getting any less than it was and my daddy invests on the most effective safe to keep our money. Do really think if that Bill Gates can't crack it open a dork like Nikki would?"

"Hey, that's our friend you're talking about,"

"Not anymore she isn't,"

"If you want to get your petty little life back we have to find out where Nikki gets the money from,"

"Fine, but I am leading this operation,"

"Um, hello? We're the ones who started the conversation here?"

"My needs are much more important than getting your loser of a friend back. Besides, I am richer and powerful than you are, so I should be in charge,"

"Fine! But if we don't find Nikki's secret supplier we're going our separate ways,"

"Whatever, you two would probably slow me down anyway,"

**Please read  
><strong>**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! I know this chapter took kinda long and but it's been a year since I started the story and it couldn't hurt for a celebration would it? Anyways, I hope everyone out there has had a great year ahead and behind them.**

**I would like to thank you for your comments, they are really the things that keep me going. A guest asked about me following the book. Well, I am not. If I was, you guys would have been reading copyrighted material won't you? I know the 'Dork your Diary' book is 3 and a half. So please stop asking. If that's not what you were refering to, please tell me again because I don't really understand what you are writing. Thanks.**


	12. The Refundable Revenge

"What are we doing here?" asked Chloe. Chloe, Zoey, and oddly enough, MacKenzie, sat in MacKenzie's long limo with the windows rolled down, in good hiding from the payphone.

"See that payphone there? Nikki calls someone every time she walks home, might be the person we're looking for" explained MacKenzie.

"How did you ever know this?" Zoey asked.

"Well, let's say that if you want to take down someone, you have to find something to use against them,"

"You horrid stalker!" Zoey shouted at her.

"Really? You want to talk to me about that now?" MacKenzie shot back.

In a matter of time, Nikki appeared as if on cue, places a quarter in the payphone and dials a quick number while looking around suspiciously.

"She looks suspicious, what is she up to?" Chloe whispered.

"That's what we're trying to find out, genius," MacKenzie remarked.

They turned their attention back to Nikki when she started speaking to the person on the other line.

"Hello? Mom? I just wanted to tell you that I'm on my way to Sophie's place, so don't worry. I packed extra underwear just like you asked,"

"Extra underwear?" a confused Chloe looked up.

"Sophie's place?" Zoey followed up.

MacKenzie took out her phone and started recording Nikki's voice as disappointment fell upon her. "Darn it! Nothing!"

"Yes, I'll remember to brush my teeth and call you every hour, I love you too, bye," Nikki ended the call then walked towards Hillyside drive, where Sophie lived.

"They are having a slumber party! Without us!" Chloe grumbled.

"Who can blame them? If it weren't for prissy missy here Nikki would've called her mom to say that she was coming over to mine," Zoey complained.

"I agree!" Chloe and Zoey gave MacKenzie a death stare and folded their arms.

"Sorry ladies, I can't take back what I did, so quit your annoying whining and find a way to help that pathetic friend of yours become poor again!" MacKenzie shouted.

* * *

><p>"Nothing! Nothing at all! I couldn't find anything! I'm over! Done! Dead!" MacKenzie cried.<p>

"Look, I'd never thought I'd say this, especially to you, but, we'll have to find a way to stop Nikki's diva nonsense," said Zoey. "We can do this together,"

"Are you kidding me? It's been a week and we're not even the tiniest bit close to Nikki back at square one. I knew you dorks wouldn't want Nikki back to being the loser she was. –Wait, that's it! You two don't want it enough. I knew it,"

"MacKenzie, I think we made it clear when we were upset about the slumber party that they were having without us, for you to know how much we really need to bring Nikki back to earth, and believe me, that's saying something," Chloe claimed.

"Excuses, excuses. You people are useless! I'll go find someone who actually wants and knows how to handle this, because obviously you two can't!" MacKenzie screeched as she stormed out of the room.

"That was weird," said Zoey.

"Maybe now we'll have a better chance at helping Nikki out of this posh world,"

* * *

><p>Ever wondered if you would ever see god in your lifetime? Well, this is the closest chance you could ever get to achieve that dream. Nikki's everything was as if god had given them to her himself. She was invincible.<p>

"I'll see you later girls," Nikki waved goodbye to her new friends as she unlocked her locker when Brandon came over.

"Hi stranger," Nikki greeted Brandon as he came forward.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Brandon asked.

"With what happened with Chloe and Zoey? Big deal, I have everything I could have ever wanted right here right now, they were just a phase of my life I can move on from,"

"Chloe and Zoey were your best friends, are you sure they were just a phase?"

"Of course, everything in my life before all of this were phases. Now that I have the money that I need, this is totally permanent," Nikki's upbeat attitude kicked in.

"Nikki, you don't understand, Chloe and Zoey aren't phases, they were your friends, and you can't just shut them out completely," Brandon tried to explain.

"Hey! I don't have to take your orders like that, just because we're dating. Watch your mouth," Nikki hissed.

"Nikki, please…you have to listen to me, you're not helping anyone especially yourself if you keep it up like this,"

Nikki stared at Brandon blankly for a while, then ignoring his words completely and walking away. "I'll see you later Brandon," Leaving them both heartbroken.

With too many thoughts at once, Nikki called in sick and requested her mom came to bring her home. While in bed and a towel over her head, Nikki tried to sought out everything since MacKenzie came into her life, a new hobby she had been practicing ever since she moved here. Now in her place, she had all she ever wanted to be: Rich, popular, liked and loved. Now that she had lost the 3 people that she had really cared about all this while, it made it seem like all this was never worth it.

Was it at all worth it to take up Kelly's offer? Was it worth it to make all those friends who treated her like something special? Was it worth it to let Brandon love her? Was it right to take revenge on MacKenzie? All these questions led Nikki to then finally realize that she had to give an ultimatum, her newfound popularity or the people who made her day better.

What was Nikki to do? Should she give up this whole act and go back to having a normal life or when people actually notice you for once? She knew if she were to pick one, there was no turning back. MacKenzie will stop at nothing. But her beautiful, true friends…

Brandon was right, he was always right. Nikki picked up the phone and dialed Kelly's number, after a few rings, Kelly picked up.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T WEAR POLYEASTER!?" Kelly screamed at the phone.

Nikki muttered, "Hi Kelly,"

"Oh, it's you. I thought I given you the money 2 days ago?"

"Listen, I need to talk to you. Can I come over?" Nikki asked.

"Fine, I'll send the car over. But this better not be about a raise! Seriously! I couldn't afford those nice silver Prada boots because I was too busy giving it to your charity fund,"

A long black limousine came to Nikki's house as planned. She sneaked out of the house and into the luxurious car that waited for her arrival and reached her destination at the Hollister Manor.

Kelly was waiting at the front door.

"What do you want now? Do you know how busy my life is with all these annoying people who walk around and not giving a crap about me?"

"I don't need your money anymore," said Nikki.

"What?"

"You heard me, take it back. I did as you said, humiliated MacKenzie, I've done my part, and you have done more than enough of your own. I'm sorry" Nikki explained.

"Why should you be? Now that I don't have to feed you I can actually put this money to better use! Nice meetin' ya, DORK!" Kelly cackled as she walked away.

Nikki felt a sense of hope recovering from that particular word, even if she had to take the bus home. Yes, she's a dork again, but that doesn't make her any less great and wonderful than she is.

She walked away proudly and shined with courage. Never has she been that proud of just being who she was. But Nikki's shining star wasn't shining bright enough that night, because MacKenzie got the security footage plus audio. What's a Hollister manor without MacKenzie Hollister's uncontrollable lust for control?


	13. Keepin' My Head In The Game

Same old, same old. It's school, something which you just cannot escape. As for Nikki though, reverting back to her old dorky ways is not going to easy. Her new friends may not stick onto her for long, but she knew her old friends will accept her for what she was. Who wouldn't love a dork? Well, let's just count the people who truly matter.

But the results were close, but not close enough. School is all about gossip, and one thing we know is that MacKenzie dominates it. And the other thing we know is that she just loves to use gossip on Nikki…

More on the results?

Nikki crawled up the steps Westchester Middle School like any other ordinary day, except without the MacKenzie mask. Whispers, mutters, all could be heard.

Walking towards her locker, and you know how the drill goes, MacKenzie noticed that she was coming.

"Oh Nikki! What happened? Did you met up with Ernie from Sesame Street and owed him a huge favor? And where's Bert? Lost him when you were trying on that ridiculous scarf?"

"Save it Lippy. I'm done. You have no idea how idiotic I felt when I was MacKenzie number 2. But it's over now, thank god. Maybe now I can do something actually contributable around here,"

"So, you're admitting that Ernie did trade those clothes with you?"

"Go ahead; say what you want to say. But hey, you are just being you and I can live with that,"

"Really? Giving up the life of your dreams for some dorky friends who dissed you? And never mind that, but giving it up to my cousin? That's what I call a cherry on top!"

Nikki frowned at MacKenzie's comment.

"If you ever tell anyone…"

"Sorry hon!" MacKenzie giggled as she pointed to her friends standing behind her, with folded arms and tapping feet.

"You really have the nerve don't you? I thought you were behind this alone all along! But you had help from her cousin? Another one of these Hollister clones? That just makes you look weak!" Kate scolded.

"Yeah Nikki, why didn't you just tell us that you were just this much desperate in the beginning?" said Jenna.

Nikki tried to utter out a few words of her own, but before she did, they had already walked away. When they did however, Chloe and Zoey could be seen.

"Chloe! Zoey! I knew you guys would forgive me!" Nikki smiled happily as she jumped to hug both of them, but was quickly rejected, with the evidence of the hands pushing her away.

"Who said anything about forgiving you? In fact, we're twice as mad! You lied to us!" cried Zoey.

"That's just the 'pretend you are mad but you actually are not' talking right?" Nikki smiled.

"We're serious Nikki; we made it clear we hate lies. Especially from our best friend,"

"So what? It wasn't that out of line!"

"Exchanging money for doing that to MacKenzie? Yeah, I think it is!"

"But you're going to forgive me anyway, right?" Nikki slowly curled back in her shell.

"Stop it! Because of that attitude, did you know how many people have suffered? Including Brandon! He's heartbroken!" Chloe screamed.

"We actually thought that you were one of the greatest people we have ever met, but you are nothing but pathetic Nikki. Just…pathetic," Zoey shook her head.

"Guys…" Nikki muttered as her used-to-be friends walked away.

"Guys…!" Nikki muttered again. This time with more sobs of anger and disappointment. She kneeled on the cold hard floor, burying her face in her hands and cried. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard a nasal cackling.

"See, hon. I warned you not to mess with moi, but you just had to, didn't you?"

"Go away MacKenzie, I am not in the mood," Nikki said in between sniffs and sobs.

"You are pathetic Nikki. Just…pathetic! They say that there's no 'I' in team, but you know what there is an 'I' in? Nikki! Don't get too upset, you still have your whole entire life to be as pathetic as you are now! Tooddles!" MacKenzie sashayed as she walked away.

"Hi Nikki," A monotone voice called.

"Go away MacKenzie!"

"It's me actually,"

Nikki looked up. "Sophie?"

"We need to talk,"

"Right now!?"

"Yes, there is something important I need to tell you," Sophie said as she helped Nikki on her feet.

"Don't tell me it's worse than what is going on now," said Nikki.

"It is, actually. I was the one who told MacKenzie about you and her cousin,"

Nikki's eyes enlarged with confusion. "But…how?"

"I had to know how you were getting the money from, so I listened to the calls you made to Kelly every day. When I heard you didn't want her money anymore, I thought that it was a perfect chance for MacKenzie to finally notice me. So…I told her,"

"You little-"

"I am sorry Nikki, okay? I wanted to be part of them for so long now, and I was driven mad…I'm sorry," Sophie immediately ran away, not wanting to anwser anymore questions.

* * *

><p>With no other choice, Nikki returned the next morning, she was greeted by the erupting laughter by MacKenzie and her friends. Sophie stood by the corner, not uttering a word.<p>

After school, at the nearby Starbucks Café, the CCPs formed a circle around MacKenzie as she went on and on about Nikki being a liar.

"Oh MacKenzie, you're a saint!"

"Yes! We are so sorry we didn't trust you!"

"I tried to stop you guys, but I am happy that you really now know where you belong," MacKenzie said with a forgving face.

Chloe and Zoey looked from behind, disgusted to the point where they almost puked.

"She has some serious physiological issues going on up there!" Zoey complained.

MacKenzie ordered for everyone to leave, except for Sophie and Jessica. She also made sure that Chloe and Zoey left before she started a meeting that might ultimately change Nikki's destiny.


	14. Ideas for the Perfect Night

"I can tell this is going to get good," Jessica rubbed her hands in excitement.

"Quiet! Now that Nikki's back to her dorky ways, let's finish her off for good!" proposed MacKenzie.

"What?!" Sophie choked on her latte.

"Oh, get used to it dork, this is how we roll,"

"I have idea, let's drown her in worms! We did that to Stephanie Brownski after she called us fat ugly souls," suggested Jessica.

"No, that's not enough. Remember, Nikki made me one catfight away to the guinness book of world records for the worst meltdown in history. We need a bigger punishment,"

"Why not you just get her expelled? She'll be out of your hair for good," Sophie suggested.

MacKenzie and Jessica gasped, and then looked at each other with the same expression.

"I knew you would come in handy one day," said MacKenzie.

Sophie gave them a sign of confusion. "Um, am I missing something here?"

"You, my dear, are officially one of us," said Jessica.

"Wait a minute; you thought that I was serious? I wasn't-"

"Whatever, it was still a brilliant idea, I am surprised it didn't come from me," MacKenzie took out her compact mirror and placed on a new layer of lip gloss.

* * *

><p>Nikki faced facts, she had the whole school hated her. But since her dad lost his job and her scholarship, her parents are doing everything they could to make sure she continued her education. If she were to transfer to another school, she would have to move, which to too expensive and troublesome. With not much of any other option, staying here had been very traumatizing for Nikki.<p>

Every day she put up with the glares and snickering. It was endless.

* * *

><p>"I know that look," said Jessica as she did her nails. They were in the school office as she did her job as an office assistant.<p>

"What look?" MacKenzie replied.

"You have a brilliant idea to kick Nikki out of school, do you?"

"Well, I know how we could use the prom as an advantage," MacKenzie laughed.

"Let me guess, mud this time?" Jessica laughed along with her.

MacKenzie gave a face palm.

"Right, that would just humiliate me when I receive my crown,"

"So? What is it this time?" Jessica asked.

"The fund for prom would be a good start, after all, I love it when I am the center of attention," said MacKenzie.

"You're going to use the fund to pay for your dress?"

"Are you calling me poor? You totally are! Look, the votes have already been tallied in, and after all that drama she had, she might just be a runner-up, or maybe even worst-"

Jessica gasped. "No! That would turn society upside down!"

"Exactly, and when I am through with her, I might've just saved society, and also our school for getting rid of that whore. I am an absolute genius!"

"Wasn't that that anorexic girl's idea?"

"Whatever jess, let's go,"

"Where are we going?"

"To commit a crime we didn't commit,"

**Author's note:**

**I know it's been long, but it's a super busy year for me! Stay tuned for more drama…**


	15. Thief!

After staging much attempts, MacKenzie finally got her hands on the prom's fund. She then got her chauffeur to drive up to Nikki's house

"I told you you should've paid someone to do this! We could get arrested or something! Worst of all, look at my new dress!" shrieked Jessica while trying to get the mud off.

"Would you shut up already? And it would be such a waste if this was spent on a cheap prom. My daddy could throw a better one with both eyes closed and hands behind his back. Besides, that tech guy doesn't have the guts to disappoint that good for nothing Zoey who has an imp for a best friend." When MacKenzie turned her head, she found a remote that lead to the garage.

"This is going better than I thought," MacKenzie smiled as she snatched the remote and got her getaway. The garage door opened immediately opened after activated, revealing the dusty boxes that were left untouched for many years, and the many jars of different species of insects that were put up on display on a bookshelf.

"How can Nikki stand this place? If it was me I would have this nest demolished for good!" Jessica complained.

"You really had to ask? Nikki is a freak from birth; it must be a family thing, no wonder," said MacKenzie. She threw the bag of money on the floor with a thud, when Brianna suddenly opened the door to see two unwelcomed intruders standing in front of her.

They stared at her, while Brianna could only stare back, Brianna then screamed, "Hey! I know you! You're that two faced fish with infected lips and stick on eye lashes that can stretch all the way to China! Nikki has told me so much about you! Or, at least, I read about."

"Run! Go!" screamed MacKenzie as she grabbed Jessica and ran. "I told you her family was crazy!"

Days later the news of the disappearance of the money was spreading like wildfire, everyone was talking about it, the horror would not end. As they talked, when Nikki walked by, they would stare at her to no end, knowing about her hopes of becoming the first nobody to become prom queen. To some, the news was reassuring, that the prom votes would not lead up to the outcasts gaining hope, but to others, especially Nikki's past friends, it was a disappointment, as they would not be able to show their new change of personality that Nikki had transformed them into, not the spoilt, rude and ruthless CCP stereotype, but the confidence and beauty that has built up inside. It slowly made its way to the outer skin. The combination with their new change and dresses that Nikki bought for them would make history, but now that all that hope was now lost, and they didn't even know who to blame.

The school tried hard to find the money, including summoning the police and asking the students to own up, but none of them did. Then, having no other option, they announced a sum of money to be awarded to the person who could retrieve the lost. MacKenzie smirked. She grabbed the mic and, in front of the whole school assembly, she glanced at Nikki, then back to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now know the thief of our hard earned funds for the prom!" Everyone gasped. Had she really done the impossible? Police with specially trained dogs and advanced tech has been investigating for days, and now, the most popular goddess has found it herself? She really was unique indeed. And that it none other than the one and only Nikki Maxwell!" MacKenzie singed and put up a sad front that Nikki couldn't even believe it herself; even with every single person in the room looked at her, as if it hasn't been an ongoing routine already.

_**Author's note:  
>I know it's been SUPER LONG. I am really sorry for keeping you waiting, but I really couldn't help it. I had to study day and night for my exams, and I did it! First in class! Thanks for all your support, without it I would have deleted this story long ago.<strong>_


	16. Believe Me! Please!

"And that it none other than..._Nikki Maxwell_!" Nikki was stunned. MacKenzie was framing her for the theft of the prom funds, but Nikki did nothing but folded her arms and rolled her eyes. She wasn't falling for it. Taking advantage of the police to investigate her and find something else humiliation worthy? How horrid can MacKenzie be? "I'd like to see some proof, little miss liar," Nikki said in her head.

Principal Winston went on stage and ushered her off the stage, "That's enough Miss Hollister, we've had enough problems already,"

MacKenzie stared back at him, "You think I'm lying, don't you?" she asked.

"Don't you go around telling me such atrocious fabrications when you do not have any evidence of sorts," he glared back.

"Oh you want evidence, you say?" MacKenzie grabbed the microphone back and cackled like the old woman sending Hansel and Gretel in frenzy. "You want evidence?! Search her clean! Or you'll never find your funds!"

Since that was the only thing that had going, the police had no other option but to check Nikki's house, and unbelievably, the police didn't even need any dogs or chemicals, when the missing link to the prom just fell upon them like a fallen angel. After that, everything MacKenzie had planned went as smooth as silk; Nikki was handcuffed and taken away. Principal Winston was shocked.

"That can't be possible! Miss Maxwell may not be our smartest pupil, but she definitely isn't a criminal!" he protested against the authorities. But they didn't budge. Nikki was never going to be proved innocent.

* * *

><p>"Miss, Maxwell, I'm sorry, but there really isn't anyone else but you we can put fault on," Principal Winston explained. Nikki sat behind his table, and boy oh boy, she wasn't happy.<p>

"No one else you can't put fault on? What about MacKenzie? She framed me! I know it! How else would she have known the money was at my house?" Nikki bargained.

"Miss Maxwell, you father's contract has already been expired since his retirement. And since now you have no sole breadwinner, I suggest you go to another school, one where the fees aren't as high,"

"But there's the moving and the house and the new people and, wait- that's it! MacKenzie has been plotting to get me out of this school since we met, please, you have to believe me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go back on our rules, I'm afraid I can't do anything but to suspend you, we have to follow the rules, I truly apologize, now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to work,"

That was it, everything MacKenzie worked for finally paid off, she was really going to have to leave this time, no chances, competitions, dances to win her back a spot in the school, not only was she friendless, she might even face eviction when her father was turned down to the numerous jobs he applied for. She now didn't even have a school to go to, and education to go through.

* * *

><p>"Principal Winston, she didn't do it," He looked up and saw two girls by the name of Chloe and Zoey.<p>

**Author's note: I smell rotten tomatoes, you guys are probably fighting the urge to throw them at me, and I'm sorry this took so long, but I really am really lazy.**


	17. The Goodbye Squad

"Principal Winston, she didn't do it," said Chloe. Zoey followed behind, folding her arms.

"Girls, I appreciate your concern for Ms Maxwell, but I really do not have any other suspects to point my finger at," said Principal Winston.

"What about MacKenzie? She's been planning to expel Nikki from school for as long as I can remember, she must have done something,"

"When I said I appreciate your concern, I wasn't asking for other people I could name the thief,"

"Principal Winston, with all due respect, isn't it suspicious that only MacKenzie knew it was Nikki? I mean, she didn't tell us how she found Nikki guilty, there has to be a way she found the money in the Maxwell household,"

"It doesn't matter, we found the money and the thief, and that what matters, isn't it?"

"But it isn't fair to Nikki if this question is not answered," Zoey explained.

"I'm sorry girls, but there is really nothing I can do if there is no solid evidence that Nikki didn't commit the crime,"

"We could get MacKenzie to answer us,"

"Why can't you just accept Nikki was the one in wrong? Ms Hollister found the culprit; she should be honored, not blamed,"

"Principal Winston-"

"Not another word, I'll see you at the prom,"

Chloe and Zoey left the office in despair. Not believing for a single second that Nikki had anything to do with the disappearance of the money.

* * *

><p>Nikki had her parents pay a heavy bail to release her and they grounded her for almost a year.<p>

"You can't be serious!" Nikki screamed.

"Nikki, you stole almost $50,000 in cash. If that isn't serious enough I don't know what is," Nikki's mom cried, while trying to hold back the tears. "I know your dad is out of a job, but I didn't want you to steal, even if it was for domestic purposes."

The Maxwell family was now absolutely broke, both financially and mentally. They felt like things had just torn apart, even for the average family of wealth and status, it was unbelievably so. After the heavy bail was paid, there was not a single cent left for the family, and relied on the insurance to cover their moving expenses.

"I can't believe this is happening, MacKenzie finally won, and there is nothing I can do! I should have known better than to hold a grudge, I'm so stupid!" Nikki cried. It was going to be her last day in school, and the movers had already cleared had the house in preparation for the move to Nikki's relative's place.

Nikki decided to make the best of things, and left a note for Chloe and Zoey to meet her at the janitor's closet.

After waiting almost half an hour, they finally came, still with the dull looks, Nikki knew she wasn't going to get a goodbye hug after all, but was elated that she was able to see their faces one last time.

"Hi, I missed you guys," Nikki began.

"Thanks Nikki," said Chloe. She didn't seem too angry, or too happy, and Nikki felt that the answer she was expecting came to a halt and realized she wasn't missed.

"Today's my last day here," she continued anyway.

Chloe and Zoey jumped, not expecting the obvious.

"Your last day, but-"

"Yeah, I would have gave you guys some goodbye gifts, if only I could afford them,"

"Where will you go to?"

"A high school not far from here, ten hour drive and I could meet you at the Grand Canyon," Nikki took a deep breath. "I am moving to Maryland,"

"Maryland!?"

"Yeah, my good olde uncle Clinton lives there, very spacy. I get a wide open field where I can get all the fresh air I want instead of MacKenzie's horrible body spray,"

But instead of laughs, Nikki got sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't leave, not until we prove you're innocent!"

"Guys, c'mon, I'm over this. I just want a nice handshake goodbye like the old days,"

Chloe and Zoey pulled her into a group hug.

"Nikki, we love you, please don't go,"

Nikki sobbed even harder, "I love you guys too, and no matter what; we will always be BFFs, even if MacKenzie can't handle it, right?"

They were too busy crying to answer, a great friend was going away forever, and everything just felt so pointless. Nikki was happy that her friends forgave her and was even happier to know they were going to miss her. The last thing she wanted was for her to leave them feeling hatred for her.

"Let's never fight again okay?"

"We will call and email you every day, I don't want you to miss the day we let MacKenzie know what she got herself into,"

"I can't wait, with you two together, you guys are unstoppable,"

"No Nikki, it's all three of us together, we wouldn't be complete without our crazy and creative BFF, you said so yourself,"

"You're right, I hope,"

MacKenzie walked past the Janitor's closet and heard a familiar fit of giggles and crying. But that didn't matter; the dialogue spoken was all it needed to make her go into frenzy.

"Jessica! Pack your things and get ready to move to bug lady's locker,"

"Ewwww! No way, I'm not using a locker infested with bugs,"

"Oh yes you are, I have officially exterminated Nikki off the premises of this prestigious school which she never belonged to in the first place,"

"No way! MacKenzie, I am so happy for you!"

"Be happy for us! Got us VIP passes to ManiPedisland! We are so going to need a fresh batch of nails for the prom, of course, that I will be crowned queen at!"

"After you, your Majesty,"

* * *

><p>Nikki started placing things into boxes and bringing them out to the truck. It wasn't long later that Nikki found many crowding around the house. Chloe and Zoey, along with Nikki's past friends, classmates and teachers showed up.<p>

"Chloe, Zoey, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, we just thought that since today was your last day, we wanted the school to say a proper goodbye,"

Nikki couldn't have been more grateful. It made her feel as though the whole world wasn't against her anymore. Since there were no refreshments to go around, everyone brought their own drinks and made it into one heck of a goodbye party.

Nikki noticed that Rachel was hiding in the crowd. Taking her chance, she walked up to Rachel and prepared for the first mean girl scolding she was going to get.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about how I always picked on you, you don't deserve it, and you really don't. You are one of us, trying to fit in to this stupid school filled with snobs, but really, at the end of the day, you'll come to find that this place isn't as bad as you thought it was,"

"You…." Rachel said in a menacing voice. Nikki was prepared for her final humiliation before she left.

"You…are so going on my hall of fame,"

"Huh?"

"You are like a role model to us Nikki, us new kids who feel as if we weren't even born to belong, something different and dangerous, but you showed us that that doesn't necessarily be a bad thing, and you made tons of friends and stuff, without losing your inner dork. And you have led me to the dork colony you started with the people who found me an actually amazing person. Now, that is a remarkable achievement, am I right?"

Zoey raised her drink. "Here's to Nikki Maxwell, the dorkiest dork of all time!"

Everyone did the same, and chanted "To Nikki!"

Nikki blushed. She wasn't as bad she as thought she was, and actually had real friends. But the only thing on her mind was whether the new kids she was meeting at her new school was going to be as wonderful as the people here. And boy, she seriously doubted it.

When everyone had left with their hugs and goodbyes, Nikki started with a few more packages that needed taping in the garage when Brandon showed up from behind. He started tiptoeing up towards her, with plans to make one more last minute party before she went off.

"Don't you dare!" said Nikki.

Brandon was caught by surprise. "Awww, how did you know?"

"We've known each other for almost 2 years now, and dated a month, if I didn't know you signature loud footsteps you made with that old set of converses I would be the worst girlfriend ever, wouldn't I?"

"Haha, you were always so naggy,"

"Hey! I recognize your smell of licorice too. Remember that time my painting got destroyed? I knew it was you covering me, I didn't even have to look up,"

"But you did,"

"Yeah, probably the thing I would miss the most, after Chloe and Zoey,"

"You're kidding, what's the third?"

"Oh, I don't know, but I think it's this boy I had always like, I didn't know if he would ever notice me, but he did. Ah…I'll always treasure our time together, because it's the best one I've spent in a while,"

Brandon grabbed Nikki into a hug. "I'll miss you too, every day, every year, maybe even forever,"

"I know," Nikki paused and took a deep breath. "I love you,"

Brandon said the same, "I love you too,"

With that, they leaned in for a passionate, 15 minute long blissful kiss, as a final parting gift.

"By the way, you've just moved up to number two; I think I can survive without your licorice odor,"

"Oh yeah?" Brandon leaned in for another kiss on the lips.

"Okay, okay, you win. Maybe I can't," Nikki joked as she continued marking her territory on Brandon's lips.

"You sicken me! Go somewhere where my camera doesn't see you! It is there to film crooks, not little people sucking face!" Ms Wallabanger screamed from the next home.

"Film crooks? What is she talking about?"

"She installed a security camera there in case people try to take advantage of her hearing. She's pretty paranoid about almost everything,"

"Wait a minute, money found in garage, plus camera facing garage is equal to..."

**Author's Note (Important):**

**OMG! So many haters! Well, I can't complain as I knew this was one of the many risks that came along with it, can't say I blame you guys either, but I achieved first in class for the third time in a row, call me boastful or what, but whatever! And in some of the reviews I had gotten about the wrong I had written, I had trouble understanding what you were trying to mean. It seriously makes it harder for me to edit and make changes to make it better when I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, and to make it even ironic, you are the one who is trying to tell me how to improve. (No offence). But I really look forward to your reviews and please tell me properly what is with my story that's pissing everyone off. And as for the person who said that I was copying Mean Girls 2, well, duh! I have already said it before, see the first few comments I've gotten, you'll notice people talking about a particular movie. Thanks! **


	18. Paul's Time To Shine

Before Brandon could finish, Nikki planted a big kiss on him.

"Can I tell you how much I love you right now?!" she jumped.

"Well, um…okay!" he smiled gleefully in return.

"Oh my god, oh my god, this, this could change my life! This could change all our lives! Including MacKenzie's!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Brandon was so happy that he helped fixed Nikki's troubles.

"Miss Wallabanger is like half deaf! It'll take me a like a century to get her understand half the thing I'm saying! Besides, computer stuff is way too complicated. My parents would never let me steal the film like I did with the money," Nikki groaned. She collapsed onto the ground. "Urgh! Just when I thought I had everything where I wanted it!"

Brandon, being the good lover that he was, sat down with her and wrapped his hand around her.

"Complicated? Sounds like someone to me," he said.

"Hey! You don't have someone sitting on the top of money the height of the empire state trying to get you kicked out of school,"

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Paul," Brandon shook his head.

"Paul? He hates me. Even more than Zoey hates him,"

"He doesn't hate you Nikki. He's really sorry. I just talked to him that day. He had never crossed a line further than this one, and he'll do anything to go behind that line again,"

"Really?" Nikki smiled.

"Yeah, go talk to him, and get Zoey too,"

"Did I mention that I'm in a serious crisis right now? I'll call Zoey in Maryland to reconnect with him, that way she wouldn't pound on me when I'm in another state," Nikki whined, obviously annoyed with Brandon's cluelessness.

"Okay, okay, I just think you might need to find the next best guy in school to help you in your little tech dilemma," Brandon said.

"Tech dilemma? What are you…?" Nikki paused. Wow, sometimes she has to remember how efficient Brandon was.

"Did I mention how much I love you today?"

* * *

><p>"That's what girls do; they keep you guessing the whole day thr…" MacKenzie sang before she was rudely interrupted.<p>

"Hello," Nikki greeted.

"Hi, welcome to the land of Dumpsvile. Your new home where everyone eats dirt!" MacKenzie remarked.

"I think you might be mistaken, I'm not going anywhere,"

MacKenzie gasped. "You better not be up to any of your all tricks Nikki, you know what happened the last time you did," she hummed.

"Don't worry, I'm clean as a whistle, you might be the one who's not," said Nikki as she walked past MacKenzie, leaving her speechless.

"Next stop, the tech room," Nikki said to herself, and sure enough, Paul was there, looking upset and unfocused as he fiddled with the cables.

"Hi Paul, I need to talk to you," Nikki tried to give her warmest smile, knowing the impression she made on him.

"Nikki!" Paul jumped out of his seat. "You, you want to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." Nikki giggled. No wonder Zoey fell for this goofball.

"Listen, about MacKenzie…"

"Stop right there, I don't need or want MacKenzie part of this conversation. All I want, is a little help, will you?"

"Does it involve hurting anyone? Because trust me, you don't have to teach me any lesson,"

"Don't worry, it just involves a little technical work and a little upgrade to Zoey's good side," said Nikki.

"Zoey?" Paul looked a little panicked, but then smirked. "Deal!"

* * *

><p>"We need to see the footage from Miss Wallabanger's camera to prove I didn't steal the money," explained Nikki. She walked Paul to her near empty home.<p>

"Okay, that should be easy enough," he said confidently.

"Are you sure, my life literally depends on it, one little mistake and I could be in an even worse place, which I already don't think it's possible"

"Okay, now that you said that I might need to look into it more deeply, I kinda owe you anyway,"

"Thanks again Paul, and again, sorry I took it out on you so harshly,"

"Hey, let's just forget it. MacKenzie is the real person who should apologize. And that includes me,"

"So let's get down to business. MacKenzie's goin' down, and you have to make sure of it,"

"Nikki, you know a piece of evidence isn't going to do it all. You need to face her someday, face to face,"

"I know, I had faced her many times already though,"

"And have you ever came out victorious?"

Nikki kept silent, but then said, "After this footage thing might be the time I will,"


End file.
